MC Boarding School: Part III
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: Anteiku needs refurbishment over Christmas, and so Kaneki, Ayato, Uta and Tsukiyama all get sent over to England for a bit. Where are they staying? With Sami, Jess, KT, V, James and ET at MC Boarding School, of course! But, on top of all the games, drugs and even stranger things, the 4 ghouls must pretend to be human for their stay (Part III to MC series on my account)/TW:drugs,sex
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/Ns: MERRY CHRISTMAS! MC IS BACK! Ahah, I said I'd be back on Christmas, didn't I? This is my Christmas present to ya'll, cause you know I love all of my readers who follow MC. This is Tokyo Ghoul! Yes, I hinted towards it in the Epilogue of part II. I actually wrote this a couple of days ago, and I've got the next chapter ready since I can't write over Christmas. As for this story if you have any questions, they'll be answered later.**_

 _ **This is half AU. It still takes place in the Tokyo Ghoul universe, and it takes place between the episodes of 4-8 of the anime. Yeh, just pretend this happened. The AU part is basically that Touka managed to convince Ayato to leave Aogiri, hence he acts like a massive prick. Oh yeh, and there's a warning for swearing, like always.**_

 _ **Please review! I'd love to know if any of my fans from part I and II have returned! When I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but say to myself 'Gah, I missed writing this.' So please tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Yaoi Christmas Songs or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

"What?!" Ayato yelled, smashing his hand down onto the table aggressively, "That's stupid. I only just agreed to leave Aogiri, and now you're shipping me off to fucking England over Christmas!"

"Ayato, calm down, jeez," Touka sighed, "You have no fucking etiquette."

"Both of you; watch the language," Yoshimura warned, "I've already explained this. Anteiku needs refurbishment, and the only place which will take you in is a boarding school in England. It's last minute at Christmas. But, they made it clear only 4 guys could go. So, Touka and Hinami will be coming with us."

"So wait," Kaneki said, looking around the room at only Ayato, Touka and Yoshimura, "Who else is coming?"

"I've asked Tsukiyama and Uta to accompany you, since they are both 20, and so can legally take you out of the country."

"Aw fuck," Ayato cursed, "Is that Uta the retarded emo guy?"

"As if you can talk…" Touka muttered under her breath.

Ayato scowled at her, "Yeh, well, you and your emo bangs can fuck off."

"Guys, please…" Kaneki said quietly, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, on the 25th December. Uta and Tsukiyama will meet you at the airport at 1pm. Your flight leaves at 4pm, and will arrive in the UK at 7pm local time."

"Wait, the flight is only 3 hours?" Ayato asked.

"No, dumbass," Touka insulted, "There's a 9 hour time difference. It's only 9am in England right now."

"Ugh, we're gonna be so fucking jetlagged."

"So, how close is this place from the airport in England?" Kaneki questioned, desperately trying to keep the peace between Ayato and Touka in the room.

"It's only about 5 minutes," Yoshimura smiled, "You should all begin packing. Touka and I are leaving tomorrow morning. Kaneki, please make sure Ayato makes it to the airport without killing anyone."

Ayato turned around and shot a sadistic smile in Kaneki's direction.

Kaneki laughed nervously, "Hehe, I'll do my best…"

….

"This is bullshit…" Ayato muttered, dragging the large black suitcase off of the train, "Spending Christmas on a 12 hour flight…"

"Well, what were you planning to do on Christmas day anyway?" Kaneki asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Nothing." Deadpan.

"Oh… sounds great," Kaneki chuckled, opening the airport doors and looking around for the adults. He was 18 himself, but that still didn't give him enough responsibility to take someone like _Ayato_ abroad. Admittedly, he was quite sceptical about where they were being sent away to, "Did you and Touka not enjoy Christmas as children?"

Ayato glared sharply at him, "We grew up as ghouls. What do you think?"

"Oh right… sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. Touka told me that if I wanted to move in with you guys I had to act like less of a dick, to put it bluntly," Ayato told Kaneki, "If it wasn't for that, I would've kicked you straight up the ass for prying for personal information like that."

"Um… thank you?"

"Yeh. Anyway, help me out here," Ayato glanced down at his watch, "I'm still trying to grasp this whole 'time zones' thing. Am I right in thinking its 4am in the UK right now?"

"Yes, well done," Kaneki replied, desperately looking around the airport for the others, hoping that they would save him from the awkward small talk, "Did you not go to school?"

"No, Touka wanted to. Arata… just taught me how to speak proper Japanese and English. Honestly, I didn't think learning another language had any point to it."

"Oh right. That's good. I hope-"

"Kaneki!~" a voice yelled, the sound of racing footsteps echoing behind them shortly after. Kaneki sighed, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

He turned around, and sure enough, the purple haired man was right there in front of him, smiling down at him as he flicked his arm up in the air, dancing around a little.

"Hello, Tsukiyama," Kaneki greeted.

"Oh please, call me Shuu." He purred.

Kaneki just stared and nodded.

"Shuu, calm down."

Kaneki, Ayato and Shuu all turned around to see Uta strolling up to them, a large purple suitcase being dragged behind him, along with a small red bag swung over his shoulder.

"Also next time, don't just dump your bag with me," Uta complained, but still managed to keep his voice level as he rolled the suitcase across to Shuu.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got so excited to see my dear Kaneki~"

Ayato scowled, "Why are we bringing this pervert?"

"I was wondering the same thing…" Kaneki mentioned, "I mean, you did try to kill me a month ago."

"Aw, sweet Kaneki. I was just hungry; I'd neverrr want to hurt you~!" Shuu pouted, "Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to sneak food through security, if you know what I mean."

Uta nodded, "He's got a good point. I was sent to supervise because apparently I'm the most responsible."

"What about Yomo?" Kaneki suggested, "I-I mean, you're not irresponsible, it's just-"

"No need to apologise; I took no offence," said Uta, his voice remaining at the same stoic, mellow tone, "As far as I'm concerned, we're staying with slightly younger people. Hence Yoshimura has the oldest as me and Shuu."

"Wait, how old are you?" asked Kaneki.

"20."

"I thought you grew out of the emo phase by the time you were 20…" Ayato commented under his breath.

Uta pretended not to be listening, "Oh, and on an unrelated note, the security keeps looking suspiciously at me. I think it's a bit unfair."

"Jeez, I wonder why that is," Ayato mocked sarcastically.

"Ayato, shut up," Kaneki whispered through gritted teeth, at which Ayato rolled his eyes and gave up being a prick for the day.

…

After another 3 hours spent going through security and sitting around the airport, the four of them finally reached the tedious 12 hour flight. Shuu sat on the side next to the window with Uta in the seat beside him. Between them and the other two were 4 seats. On the other side of the plane, Ayato sat bitterly, leaning against the window with Kaneki in the seat next to him.

To cut a long story short, Shuu stared out the window the entire flight, and Uta spent the whole time with headphones in. As for the others, Kaneki pulled out a book and simply read the whole 12 hours. As for Ayato, he spent the first couple of hours sulking, before finally falling asleep at what felt like midnight for them.

Eventually, the plane landed smoothly in London Heathrow. Outside it was drizzling, and the temperature was only 3 degrees C The sun had already set, and it was pitch black.

As the plane came to a stop, Ayato finally woke up, stretching and groaning as he faced outside. He was exhausted and confused, considering it was light outside.

"Ugh," he grunted, collapsing back against the seat and rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

Kaneki rubbed his head slightly, closing the book he'd been reading and looking at his watch, "Just after 7pm, local time."

"And it's still Christmas day?"

"Yep."

"Fuck. I'm tired."

Meanwhile, on the other side to them, both Uta and Shuu had woken up from a rough sleep.

"Just to check," Shuu began, lowering his voice so that the other passengers wouldn't know what he was talking about, "These people don't know we're ghouls?"

"No," Uta responded nonchalantly, "We'll have to eat human food in order to act natural. I presume you can do that and make it seem legitimate?"

"Of course, I'm an experienced ghoul." Shuu smiled towards him.

"Good. But, as for them," Uta gestured across to Kaneki and Ayato, "Who knows how well they can eat human food."

"I've seen Yoshimura teaching Kaneki before," Shuu explained, "But with Ayato, he's only 15, and has never really pretended to be human before, so that may be a problem."

"Oh well… his problem."

….

Kaneki, Ayato, Uta and Shuu finally retrieved their bags, and had located the taxi sent by their accommodation. They climbed in, sitting in an awkward silence as the vehicle drove.

As stated by Yoshimura, the drive was only 5 minutes. After a short amount of time, they were driving through a small town and then over a bridge. They drove along a small residential road, before reaching a large brick building. The entrance had a large sign hanging over the road, which the taxi drove directly under before stopping.

 _'_ _MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane'_

"Why the hell are we in a boarding school for people fucked up in the head?!" Ayato shouted, stumbling out of the car and yanking his suitcase out of the boot.

"Yoshimura told us that this was the only place where we could stay. It's only a boarding school."

"That means they're really young," Uta pointed out, "It also means they are human. So we have to pretend to be human. They probably won't know what ghouls are."

"Wait, how the hell am I supposed to eat their trashy human crap?" Ayato scoffed, "It'll make me sick."

"Well," Shuu started explaining as four of them walked through the corridor to where they were supposed to go, "You sort of just swallow. If you've never done it before, then… good luck!"

"You pretend to chew and swallow," Uta explained the process in a little more detail, "Although, things will get a little painful. We have to get rid of the food before digestion begins."

Kaneki laughed nervously, "Yeh… I've watched Touka push herself really hard to eat human food. We only have to endure this a few weeks though, right?"

"Correct," Uta answered, "Yomo will contact me when Anteiku is finished."

"Good," Ayato grunted, "Only a few weeks of acting like worthless humans."

They continued walking for a few more minutes, before finally reaching the room labelled 'Rooms 7 and 8.' The room was silent, expect for the faint tune of what sounded like 'Frosty the Snowman.'

Uta stepped forwards, knocking on the door lightly and waiting for a response.

"COME IN!" two female voices yelled, both sounding like they were frantically holding back laughter.

The four shrugged, turning the handle and entering the room. The second they opened the door, the first thing which they heard was the music… and the lyrics.

 _'_ _Uke the poleman,_

 _Was as a jolly happy soul._

 _With a corn cob pipe and a carrot nose,_

 _And a big old glory hole.'_

Ayato and Kaneki both shot each other disgusted looks, whilst Shuu seemed slightly intrigued and Uta appeared unfazed.

Once they had fully entered the room, they were slightly disturbed at the sight.

There were 6 teens, which all looked around the age of 15 to 16. On the largest sofa, there were two boys taped to the side. One of them, who was quite short with dark blonde hair, had his arms and legs tied down, as well as tape stretched across his mouth. Opposite him on the same sofa was the second guy, who was taller, with brown hair, glasses and an AC/DC shirt. He only had his arms tied to the back of the sofa, and his facial expression indicated that he had simply lost the will to live. He also looked like he wanted to gauge his own eyes out.

Between them was a girl, wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. Her hair was also dark blue, and she was gazing at the TV screen in delight and enjoyment, with a remote control in her hand. On the adjacent sofa, there were another 3 girls. One of them had blonde hair, with a styled fringe sitting just about her eyebrows. She had her arms handcuffed to her back with tape stuck across her stomach and thighs. She just stared at the TV with wide eyes, questioning the sanity of those who liked this kind of thing.

Finally, next to her, was a smaller girl, wearing black and illuminous green clothes with bleached blonde hair, which was highlighted purple and dip dyed blue. She was stretched out across the sofa on her stomach, only her hands taped to the arm of the seat. On top of her back was a taller girl, with straight black hair covering half of her face, and perfectly painted eyeliner covering the other. She was wearing all black, with ripped jeans and a shirt bearing the words _'All Time Low.'_ Despite sitting on top of the other rather uncomfortably, she still looked like she was greatly enjoying herself.

"Um…" Uta was the first to speak up. Like the other 3, he'd learnt how to speak English at a young age, meaning language was not something which would affect them, "We're the guys from Anteiku… is this the right place?"

The two girls who were not tied down both gave each other amused expressions before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Ahh… haha, yeh, this is the right place," the emo-looking one said, "I'm Sami by the way. That's Jess."

"Hello!" Jess greeting, waving slightly as she still tried to regain her composure.

"Jess, I think we can turn it off now," Sami pointed out, standing up and ripping the tape off of the smaller girl's wrists.

"Aw," Jess pouted, "I wanted to show the new guys the Yaoi Christmas songs…"

"No," Sami told her, unlocking the handcuffs from the blonde next to her, "We need to give them a proper MC Boarding School welcoming."

"Oh, right," she smirked, "I see where you're going with this…"

"I'm KT," the blonde one introduced once she had been released. She sighed, picking up a doughnut from the mountain of them next to her, "Spelt with the letters though, like K and T."

The four guys nodded, still slightly frightened by what they'd walked into.

"I'm V," the smaller girl told them, crouching on the sofa, "Yes, I forgot my own name."

Jess and Sami both left V and KT sitting on the sofa, walking over to James and placing a hand each on the tape across his mouth. He squirmed around a bit, before the two girls nodded to each other and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING WANKERS! THAT SHIT WAS WAY TOO KINKY FOR ME! I'M NOT INTO THAT KIND OF SHIT! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screeched, as Sami and Jess just ignored him and continued removing the tape, "I'm James by the way."

Finally, the brown haired guy next to him was released. He exhaled, picking up the phone from beside him and plugging in one of the headphones. "I'm ET," he said simply, and then stared at them, before pointing to the rest of the girls, "And I will tell you this from personal experience; these people are _completely_ fucked up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/Ns: And once again, I am back! I actually wrote this chapter before Christmas, because as I said I can't write over Christmas. But I can upload! Hence this is here. There's some ANs at the end of this chapter which I want you to read too. Also, in case you didn't see at the end of part II, there's a quiz on Quotev called 'Which MC Boarding School character are you?' So if you enjoy reading this, you may want to take that! I hope you all had a great Christmas. As the way it stands, the next chapter will be a link to this, as well as new years. I will write the New Years chapter tomorrow, and probably upload it on new years eve, or the day after.**_

 _ **Please review and follow! I love hearing if any of my frequent readers are back!**_

 _ **Trigger warnings: Descriptions of drug use, some sexual scenes**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

After a few more brief introductions and a tour around the room, the 10 of them finally sat down on the sofas ready to open presents.

KT was sprawled out on one of the sofas, moping. Sami had taken her doughnuts away for the purpose of opening presents, and so she was left with nothing to do except play with the fringe. On the other arm of the chair, V sat perched on it, balancing precariously. Sami was sitting next to ET on the middle sofa, with Jess sitting cross legged on the coffee table, and James squatted on the floor. The 4 visitors all crammed onto the other seat, waiting awkwardly.

"Which aeroplane did you fly on?" James questioned suddenly, breaking the silence and introducing a completely new topic.

"Who gives a shit?" Ayato muttered.

James shot a glare at him, "I will punch you mate."

"It was the a340-300 Japan Airlines," Kaneki told him, trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"Ah nice plane," James commented, "Did you experience any turbulence?"

"Why does that even matter?" remarked Ayato.

"Fam, you're not well alright. I will punch you," James threatened, "WAS THERE ANY TURBULENCE?!"

"Oh um… no. Not really," said Kaneki.

"Ah shitty wankers! That's just boring."

"Anyway; onto the presents. We didn't know what to get you, so we only got presents for each other," Sami explained, ripping the headphone from ET's ear as she stood up and traipsed over to the tree, "Sorry."

"What was that for?" ET whined.

"We're opening presents now, dipshit," Sami retorted, bringing over a paper bag, "Okay, these are the presents from me."

Everyone took their presents and opened them promptly, all ripping apart the red paper to reveal a small black box.

"What is this?" V asked, holding the box up to see it in better light.

KT stared at her, "How about you try opening the box?"

"Oh… right."

Sami and Jess both shook their heads at each other, as Jess removed the lid from the box. She pulled out a silver bracelet, with a two small, gold pendants. She looked closely observing how one had the word _'Jess'_ engraved, whilst the other had _'MC Boarding School.'_

Looking around the room, they could each see that they had the same gift, except with their own names engraved. ET stared at it hesitantly for a bit, frowning slightly before putting it on. KT, Jess and V all put theirs on, thanking Sami and watching as James examined it.

"James," Sami called sternly, "Its real silver. It's not fake."

James gave in a few seconds later, putting it on. After that, Jess pulled out 5 cards from underneath the table and flung them at the people they were addressed to. They all opened them, a £5 note falling out of each of the cards.

"Thanks Jess," Sami told her, elbowing ET and muttering for him to say 'thank you' too. He muttered it, before pouting and plugging his headphones back in.

"Hang on," Ayato interjected, "You gave them £5?"

Jess glared at him, "And?"

"Bit lazy, don't you think?"

"Oi, wanker," James asserted, standing up and walking over to where the 4 of them were, "£5 is a good present."

Before Ayato could get in a response, James scrunched up his fist and threw a punch straight at him.

Ayato flinched aggressively, yelling "Ouch! Fucking… argh… prick!"

"James, that wasn't necessary," Sami scolded.

For once, Jess thanked James.

"V, your gifts?"

"Oh right," V pulled out 5 necklaces, and tossed them at the others.

"Um, these are Satan necklaces…" KT acknowledged slowly.

"I want you all to join my occult." V stated clearly.

"But…" ET continued looking down at the pentagram in confusion, "What if we don't want to j-"

"It's not an option!" V proclaimed, glaring daggers at the ones who refused to follow her orders.

Jess happily took it, and James simply placed it in his pocket. Sami also decided to wear it, muttering something under her breath about how this must've been the 100th one of V's occults that she'd joined.

"What next?" Sami asked, looking around, "KT?"

"Yes!" KT jumped up, running over to the tree and picking up 5 large, rectangular boxes. She delicately handed them out, watching in excitement as they all opened them.

"An entire box of Krispy Kreme?!" Sami, ET and Jess all yelled simultaneously.

"Didn't know you'd be so generous, if I'm honest." Sami continued, "Thank you!"

V and James both began eating the doughnuts straight away, nodding at KT to show their appreciation.

Sami further spoke, "I also didn't think you'd spend so much on ET…"

"Is there some kind of tension between those two?" Ayato wondered, gesturing to Sami and ET.

"He's got a point," Uta added, "You act sort of hostile towards one and other."

"They went out," Jess chimed, giggling at the expressions on Sami and ET's face after her revelation.

Sami complained, "Jess, did you really have to do that?"

Jess smiled innocently at her, "You're welcome!"

"No one gives a fuck!" James declared, changing the subject, "Can I give my presents now?"

"ET is a lazy shit and didn't buy anything, so yeh, it's your turn now," Sami told him, watching as he stood up and started rustling around underneath the tree.

"See, Kaneki," Shuu whispered, lightly tapping Kaneki on the shoulder, "This is what sexual tension is about."

"Yeh…" Kaneki smiled awkwardly at him, "I figured…"

"It's bare tight that the new wankers didn't get anything," James decided, handing a box to Sami and Uta, "You share your presents from me."

Sami shrugged and casually opened the box and rolled her eyes, "James, really?"

"V told me to," he replied.

"What is it?" ET asked, looking at rolled up paper held between her fingers, "Oh god, not more drugs!"

"Ooh!" Jess chimed in, picking out the blunt from between Sami's thumb and fore finger, "Weed. How dull."

"I'm saving the hard-core drugs for later," V smirked, pulling out a lighter and throwing it towards Sami.

Instead, it hit ET's glasses.

"Ouch," he flinched, repositioning the glasses before standing up and placing both head phones in his ears, "I'm out of here. Between an emo, a pervert, Satan, and someone who basically already acts high their entire life, I don't want to see any of them high. Goodbye."

At that, ET left the room.

"Oi fam, wait for me!" James called, scrambling off the table and chasing after ET out of the room, "I don't want to see them high either!"

"Aw, James," Sami laughed, just before he left the room, "I thought you were going to get high with us!"

James screwed his face up judgmentally at her, "No, you prick. You'll tape me to the wall again."

Once James had left, Jess put the stick between her lips and lit up, taking a hit before passing it to Sami.

"You guys ever done drugs before?" Sami asked, blowing out the smoke and passing the lighter to Uta.

"No, but I've always been curious~" Shuu mentioned.

Uta lit up the blunt and took a long drag from it, "I've smoked weed before, sure."

"Ooh, tough aren't we?" Shuu teased, plucking the stick from Uta's fingers and put it in his own mouth, "Mhm, I can already feel the euphoria," he breathed, watching the smoke twirl around him, "Tres bon!"

"Um… Ayato?" Kaneki asked, lowering his voice and turning to the other, "I'm not sure I like the idea of this…"

"Don't be a pussy," Ayato drawled, taking the blunt from Uta and sticking it between his lips.

"Have you done drugs before?"

"No."

"Um… I'm not sure Touka would be too happy about this…"

"Who gives a fuck about Touka?" Ayato scoffed, taking another hit and blowing out steady stream of smoke, before thrusting the stick at Kaneki's face, "Take it."

Kaneki felt himself under the weight of peer pressure, "Um… I really don't think-"

Ayato cut him off, waving it around his face.

"Weed has never done anything bad to me," Uta countered, already feeling the effect of the weed, "It's not addictive either."

"Um… well, okay…" Kaneki finally gave in, taking the blunt and bringing it to his mouth. He hesitated a little, watching as Ayato's eyes drooped and he floated into the world of being stoned. He took a quick drag, coughing and spluttering as the smoke burned in his throat.

Uta chuckled a little, "Try again," he said smoothly, "It gets better."

Barely feeling the effect of the drug, Kaneki nodded and did as instructed. To be honest, the second time was a little easier.

The four guys finished off what little was left of the blunt between them, and then disposed of the rest in a saucer on the coffee table.

"Wohoo, you guys like that?" Sami asked, snuffing out the rest of their blunt on the table.

"I need to find out who James' dealer is," Jess said casually, "He gets some good stuff."

"I don't feel any different," KT stated.

"Fair point," Sami agreed, "We're so used to it now, it's only a little relaxing, but it's still good."

"But they're intoxicated," Jess pointed to the guys, "So we can take advantage of them."

"Oh, which game are we doing this time, eh?"

"Maybe spin the bottle?"

"Ooh, good idea," Sami agreed, smirking and turning to V, "Go and get one of the bottles from the kitchen."

V nodded obediently, leaping of the arm of the sofa and bouncing over to the bottle stash.

"Where does all that energy come from?" Jess wondered.

Sami stared at her, dumbfounded, "Weed is acts as a stimulant too."

"Why do you know that?" KT interrogated, fiddling around with her fringe.

"Drugs are interesting."

"I got it!" V yelled, eying everyone sadistically before forming a circle and placing the bottle standing up in the centre.

"Um, V?" Sami broke in slowly, "The bottle goes sideways…"

"Oh, shit, right…" V laughed at her own stupidity, tipping the bottle over and spinning it recklessly, "Me first."

The bottle ended up spinning for about 20 seconds before finally coming to a stop. V smiled satanically, watching as the rim pointed directly to Kaneki.

"Ahaha! You're mine now!" she declared, standing up and grabbing him by the wrist, "Now you come with me."

Sami looked at her dragging Kaneki away to the bathroom, "Wait, V… spin the bottle does not include having sex!"

"IT DOES NOW!" she screeched.

All the rest of them heard from them were a slam of the door, and two people collapsing.

Jess turned back around to them, spinning the bottle for her turn, "Okay then… looks like we're playing a weird crossover of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven…"

Once again, the bottle spun for a few seconds. Once it came to a stop, Jess smirked, looking up and seeing the glass turned straight ahead to Uta.

Uta watched blankly for a few seconds and the bottle came to a stop on him. His face expressed no emotions, as he calmly stood up and intertwined his fingers with Jess' from behind her, "I'm lucky, aren't I?"

Jess nodded eagerly, allowing herself to be lead into the guys' room. The two slammed the door behind them, and KT and Sami listened as the bed creaked a few seconds after.

"And that's that…" Sami muttered idly, before turning the bottle swiftly and waiting for it to stop.

She stared in delight as she realised it had stopped on Ayato.

Once Ayato had realised what was happening in his state of euphoria, he eyed Sami up and down, who sat with her leg kicked over the other, waiting to be escorted elsewhere.

"… How old are you?" he asked, just to be sure.

"16."

Before he could admit that he was only 15, Ayato stood up, pulling the girl away into the own bedroom and throwing the door shut. Out of all of them, he turned out to be the only one with enough common sense to lock the door. Or maybe it was Sami who locked the door?

No one knew; they were all too wasted.

"Well then," Shuu purred, moving himself across to KT's sofa, "Looks like it's just you and me then."

KT checked him out for a few seconds, shrugging eventually and climbing over to sit on his lap, "Meh, why not?"

…..

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, V had taken out a pair of scissors, threatening Kaneki with her weird sadism kink unless he 'obeyed' her.

Currently, Kaneki was dozing off in the bath tub, feeling the weight of the drug as V straddled his hips, dragging the scissors across his throat and going from there.

In the guys' room, Jess and Uta were making out intensely, with her on top being held down over his stomach.

"So you've done this before?" Jess asked, taking a break as he began to unbutton his jeans.

"Of course. I'm 20," he muttered, his voice as stoic as usual.

She smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Finally, in the girls' bedroom, Sami and Ayato had acquired handcuffs from somewhere, and Ayato had been chained to the bed.

"Aw, shit," Ayato cursed, grunting as Sami climbed on top of him, "What the fuck is up with this BDSM kink thing?"

"It's fun," Sami replied simply, before leaning down to kiss him, "By the way," she said slyly, trailing her finger down his thigh, "Good job at hiding your arousal… _not._ "

…

"James?" ET asked, listening to the strange sounds coming from the room across them, "You've been here longer than me; what the hell are they doing in there? Are the guys getting raped or something?"

"No, you dickhead," James retorted, "You should've figured this out by now. Everything that happens here always ends in an orgy."

 _ **(A/Ns: a few key things to remember which I probably don't need to remind you but just in case:  
\- Me and my friends do not do drugs; we never have and probs never will  
\- This is very exaggerated. We are only 14/15 and probs wouldn't do the sexual stuff in here  
\- I am NOT ET's ex!  
\- James is not a drug dealer)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/Ns: Quick update! Woohoo. I know I only updated on Friday, and I wrote this yesterday. But, I waited until today to post, just to declare the new year! Happy New Year to all my readers, and I hope to get MC back into the school vibes, since school returns in a couple of days *sighs* not enough time to write FanFiction... At the moment, the updates may not be particularly frequent, since I have homework, this fic, and Pandora Recovery Centre to work on outside of school. So yeh, I'll to update once a week. As for the 'Blood Wine' in this chapter, if you don't know what it is, search it up on the Tokyo Ghoul Wiki, since I cba to explain it now.**_

 _ **Please follow and review! You know I love hearing about what you think!**_

 _ **Content warnings: alcohol, some sexual scenes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

Light shone through the open curtains, straight into the room with the early morning sun. It was around 9am, and the only sound which could be heard was Ayato groaning on the bed, frantically trying to free himself from the handcuffs which had somehow made it around his wrists, keeping him locked to the frame of the bed.

He'd woken up about 5 minutes ago, feeling absolutely awful. As he attempted to sit up, he soon realised the metal cupped around his wrists, as well as the fact that the room was completely empty. Shortly after, he'd puked a little bit on the floor.

Right now, Ayato was squirming around, attempting to somehow break the handcuffs. No one else was likely to be up, but he didn't want to shout, or else he'd probably throw up again.

However, only a few seconds after he'd began making weird, strained sounds, he heard two voices approaching, and, shortly after, opening the door.

"My _my_ ~ what a sight this is!"

"How did you manage that?"

Despite not being able to see forward, Ayato could without doubt conclude that the first patronising voice belonged to Shuu, who simply stayed at the door, chuckling to himself.

The other voice was Uta, who sighed and shook his head, walking over to Ayato and snapping the metal off the cuffs in one pull, "So, what happened?"

Once Ayato had broken free, he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, "Hang on a second," he requested, sprinting towards the balcony, and heaving over the railing.

Instead of helping him, Shuu and Uta just stared, completely astonished at the inadequacy of the teen's drug tolerance. Neither of them had taken a hit from it, both waking up fine and unharmed. They'd gone to check on Kaneki, and had found that, to no surprise, he was still passed out in the bath tub.

A few minutes later, Ayato came staggering back into the room, picking up a glass of water and sipping from it, "That girl… uh, what's her name… Sami? Yeh, well, she has this fucked up BDSM kink thing, so yeh… _that_ happened."

"Did you two do it or something?" Uta raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? No," Ayato still looked unsure, "Well… I don't think so, at least…"

"How would you forget something like that?" Shuu questioned, judgementally.

"I was high." Ayato retorted simply, "And what happened to all the girls anyway?"

Shuu shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up and KT was gone."

"Jess said they were all going back to their families this morning. Apparently it's the only time of the year which they actually go back," Uta informed them, "They must've all gone. Jess told me Sami was driving all of them, including the two guys next door. We're alone for now."

"Ah, I wasn't told about this," Shuu chimed, "So when do they return?"

"New Year's Eve. Although she didn't give any hints as to what it was, Jess _did_ tell me that they had something interesting planned."

"Oh fuck…" Ayato cursed, "I wonder what that's going to be…"

The three of them wandered into the kitchen, Uta switching on the coffee machine. A few minutes later, Kaneki came stumbling out of the bathroom, clutching his head as he flopped down into a chair and laid his pounding temples onto the table, "What happened… last night…?"

Ayato shook his head, "I hardly remember anything, if I'm honest."

"Jess, V, Sami and KT put on some weird version of spin the bottle," Uta reminded, "You want coffee?"

Kaneki shook his head, "No thank you, just water please. I'm not sure my stomach could handle it."

"So Kaneki, hmm~" Shuu purred, leaning uncomfortably close to him, "I see those scratches on your neck. You and V didn't do anything… weird, did you?"

"Huh?" Kaneki started blushing madly, "oh… no… I don't think so."

"I said the same," Ayato muttered, "I can't remember shit."

"Well, it doesn't matter at the moment," Uta sat down, passing the cup of water to Kaneki, "We're alone for 5 days."

….

Those 5 days dragged along very slowly, and before they knew it, New Year's Eve had arrived.

"What time are they supposed to be getting back?" Kaneki asked, putting down the book he'd just reading and retrieving another.

Uta shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't say anything about timings."

"Well, if it's a New Year's party, I presume that it'll be in the evening somewhere?" Shuu proposed.

"I think so. But in that case, they should return soon."

"What time is it?" Ayato interjected, rummaging around their room.

"Just gone 7 pm," Kaneki looked down at his watch, and then briefly glanced inside their bedroom, "Ayato… what are you doing? Isn't that Shuu's bag?"

"Yeh… Uta mentioned something about blood wine?"

"Wait… why are you drinking now?"

Ayato rolled his eyes at Kaneki, "Not now you dumbass. If they take us out later, we need out own shit which we can actually drink and not puke. If we tell them we bought this earlier, they'll believe us. Trust me; they're naïve. For starters, I think Sami thought I was 16."

Uta and Shuu exchanged looks.

"He's not as stupid as he looks," Uta pointed out.

Ayato glared at him, "Huh?"

"It's in the top compartment wrapped in the brown paper," Shuu directed him.

"Right."

Shortly after, Ayato walked back into the room with the wine, "Ah, this stuff is good. The hangovers are pretty nasty though."

Uta took the bottle from him, walking over to the kitchen and taking out 4 glasses.

"Ah, so we're having some now, hm?" Shuu grinned, taking 2 of the glasses and handing one to Kaneki. Uta took his own, reluctantly passing the other to Ayato.

"We only get one glass now?" he raised an eyebrow.

Uta _almost_ frowned at him. Almost. "Yes. We have to save it."

Kaneki sipped very slowly from his own glass, "How much do we have to drink of this before we get drunk?"

"Oh, Kaneki, you've never had _that_ feeling before?" Shuu whined at him. Kaneki shook his head. "Well then, if your alcohol tolerance is that low, then probably not much."

"One glass isn't enough," Uta commented, "Technically, Ayato shouldn't be drinking this. He's underage."

Ayato looked up from his glass, just after he'd finished downing it, "Hm?"

"Uta said you're underage," Kaneki repeated, "Maybe you should slow down."

"Tch," Ayato scoffed, "I've drank way more than this before. Once you reach the age of 14 in Aogiri, you start participating in… _adult stuff._ "

The other three raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What did you even do in your spare time at Aogiri?" Kaneki asked uneasily.

Ayato smirked, "Somethings are better left unknown."

After a few more minutes of (awkward) small talk, the 4 of them were interrupted by the door opening.

"V! GET OFF MY BACK!"

"NO!"

"Guys, shut up, I'm trying to read fanfics here!"

"Where are the doughnuts?"

"You wankers haven't answered my question yet! WHAT TIME TRAIN ARE WE GETTING?!"

"… Why the hell am I here?"

"Oh, hey guys," Sami greeted, finally allowing V to cling to her back as she threw her suitcase to the side, "Sorry about not telling you we were going back home for a few days. Ayato was passed out. Oh, yeh, and I accidently took the key with me."

Ayato glared at her, "Yeh, I gathered that…"

"I told Uta about where we'd gone," Jess told her.

"Oh, good. I don't-"

James yelled, interrupting Sami, "WHAT. TIME. TRAIN. ARE. WE. GETTING?!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "I don't know yet. Soon, probably. Traffic was bad getting back."

"Where are we going?" Kaneki wondered.

"London," Jess replied.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to London," he chimed, "Sometimes I read about it."

"I've only ever been there once," said Uta, "Me and Shuu went to an art show when we were about 17, and I was about to open the shop."

"Ah, yes. I remember. London is such a beautiful place~!"

Sami scowled, "Clearly you haven't seen all of it then…"

…

After a little more faffing around, Sami, Jess, KT, V, James, ET, Kaneki, Shuu, Uta and Ayato were all sitting on the train, heading directly up from their stop to London. The journey was only about half an hour, meaning they finally reached London at about 9pm.

"Hey, James," Sami called, "Where are we going?"

"Argh, you're so dumb!" he insulted, "We're already at Westminster now, but we probably don't need to be back here until about 11:30pm."

"So we can do anything now?"

"Yes! That's what I just fuCKING SAID!"

"Alright calm down, jeez," Sami retorted, and then turned to ET, yanking the headphones out, "I swear mate, if I see you with headphones one more time I'll break them."

ET glared at her, "And how exactly are you going to break them?"

Sami summoned V, dragging her over to where she stood. She thrust a hand into her front pocket, immediately pulling out a pair of scissors, "With these."

"Where the hell did you get that?!" ET yelled.

V stared and him, dumbfounded, "From my pocket."

ET subconsciously stepped back a couple of feet, "How many pairs of scissors do you have on you?"

Sami and V both counted mentally, before Sami finally replied, "11."

"What… um… well, o-okay…"

Just at that moment, V leapt onto Sami's back, clinging to her shoulders. Sami sighed, "She has her uses. V, can you ple-"

"SAMIIIII! LOOK! THERE'S KRISPY KREME OVER THEREEEEE!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "KT, we are going to find somewhere to buy alc-"

"No! I want doughnuts! Who's coming with me?"

"KT, seriously, we need to-"

"No one comes between me and doughnuts!"

"KT, we're-"

"NOPE!"

And with that, KT went running off towards the shop which she deemed as heaven.

Sami turned desperately to the others, "Someone go with her?"

"I'll go. I can't abandon my new found _friend_ , after all~" Shuu declared, walking away shortly after and heading in the same direction KT had disappeared.

"Okay. I think we should put Jess and Uta in charge of alcohol," Sami decided, and then turned towards Jess, whose face was glued to her phone, "Jess?"

No reply.

"Jess!" Sami yelled, flicking her on the head.

She flinched, "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Stop reading fanfics and go get alcohol!"

"Ooh, yay," Jess immediately obeyed, placing her phone into her pocket and pulling Uta away by the arm.

As he was being dragged away, Uta gestured to his bag, "We bought alcohol a couple of days ago for us."

Jess dismissed it entirely, "Oh well. You're still paying."

….

Sami, V, James, ET, Ayato and Kaneki continued walking. Precisely, they'd proceeded over the bridge, and had ended up where they needed to be early.

"Okay," said Sami, "It's 10pm. Jess and KT should be back soon, and we'll make this our- Where the hell did V go?"

The other 3 shrugged obliviously.

Sami face palmed, "Great… wait, she's taken Kaneki with her?"

Ayato nodded, "Yeh, she dragged him off somewhere."

"Oh shit… she's still got 10 pairs of scissors…" Sami realised.

ET turned to her, "What is she going to do; kill him?"

Sami glanced at him uneasily, "Well…"

Just at that moment, ET and Sami's discussion on Kaneki's safety was interrupted by Ayato, "Hey hey guys?" he pointed confusedly at James, "What is that freak doing?"

They all turned towards him, noticing as James was staring up at the sky. He had one eye shut, the other directly staring at the sky. After a little more analysis, they concluded that he was pretending to shoot down the plane, which was currently flying overhead.

"James…" Sami dumbfounded, "That's not PC…"

Completely ignoring her, James continued his fantasy, celebrating once he had supposedly shot down the plane.

"James…" ET repeated, "I don't want to get arrested because you were making inappropriate jokes."

"Sure fam, I'll stop," James accepted, and then halted his actions, walking back over to the remaining group members.

"Wait, you listen to him and not me?" Sami complained.

"Yeh, ET's well alright!" James responded, stepping over to Sami and continuing quietly; "And Sami is not well alright."

"…"

…..

After nearly two hours of tedious waiting, Sami and ET had managed to round up the other members to their squad. KT and Shuu had been the first to return, with KT having spent her entire food allowance on 3 boxes of Krispy Kreme which, predictably, she had consumed the entirety of before going back. On the other hand, Jess and Uta had taken slightly longer to return. Apparently, the liquor store had had a long queue.

However, with Jess being Jess, the others had reason to believe that was _not_ what delayed them.

Fortunately, the rest of them had learnt by this point not to question Jess' endeavours, and so no one queried it.

By 5 minutes to midnight, all 10 of them were completely of their heads, for multiple reasons.

Firstly, Jess and Uta had taken to the bottles first, with Uta drinking a couple of his own, and Jess downing several bottles of god-knows-what. With both of them completely wasted, and being themselves, they'd ended up making out in the middle of the crowd about 20 minutes ago.

Across from them, KT and Shuu had been sharing glasses of wine, KT completely unaware of Shuu drinking something else. They were laughing about strange things, mostly making jokes about food and fine dining. For a short period of time, they'd gotten into a debate over fast food and fine dining, but, ultimately, that argument was fairly short lived.

About 30 minutes ago, V had returned with Kaneki. He had a bit of blood on him, and Sami was slightly suspicious that V might have drugged him, but soon after dismissed that theory. Right now, Kaneki was completely off his head after half a bottle of the guys' drink. V had no reason to believe anything weird was happening, but instead continued drinking her own bottle of red wine. A few times, Kaneki and V had mixed the bottles up. But ultimately, V didn't care, considering any red wine resembled blood. Unfortunately, it did mean Kaneki suffered a bit of discomfort occasionally, but he was most likely too drunk to notice.

Opposite them in the crowd, Ayato and Sami were both being extremely flirty, with Ayato having downed several bottles of the mystery alcohol, and Sami having drank multiple bottles of various beverages. Shortly after they'd finished that, they'd opened a flask of vodka. Ayato was too drunk to notice that he wasn't supposed to be drinking it.

Finally, standing right by the edge of the Thames, ET and James were both of on their own conversations. Out of everyone, they were probably the least drunk, but were still intoxicated enough to not be fully aware of their surroundings. Currently, James was rambling on about how politically appalling 2016 had been, whilst ET was going on about something to do with how amazing his new guitar was.

About 30 seconds before midnight, James felt himself sober up slightly, realising that the countdown had begun on the building directly behind the London Eye.

"GUYSSS!" he yelled, turning around to distract the others, who were all doing something which could be considered romantic, "THE FUCKING COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN! STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND LOOK THIS WAYYYYYY!"

Jess and Uta only briefly opened an eye, Jess holding her thumb up to let them know she was aware of what was going on before continuing.

V and Kaneki were currently in a tree, with V sitting on top of Kaneki who was dozing off. She slid a pair of scissors across his neck, before waking him up and asking: "Hey! Kaneki! Which year are we going into?"

"Huh?" he stared at her, eyes drooping as he tried to process the question, "2017… how do you not know that?"

"I have short term memory loss."

"…"

KT and Shuu looked up, counting down together as they watched the giant numbers decreasing. Apart from James and ET, they were also the only two to be paying attention.

Sami and Ayato broke away at 10 seconds, leaning on each other's shoulders as they looked up at the sky, ready for the impressive firework display.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Suddenly, the sky was being lit up by thousands of colours contrasting against the night sky. There were no clouds, and so the illuminating sparks glistened along with the stars.

As the fireworks continued, Ayato leant up to Sami, kissing her slightly before whispering in her ear.

"Happy New Year."

She looked across at him, barely able to hear what he'd said.

"Happy New Year to you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/Ns: Bwaahhh I did it! I managed to update quickly because I am amazing hehe. Jk. Anyway, we're back into the MC swing of things with this chapter. Yes, we're back to school (and yes, I do wear glasses at school. Feel free trying to imagine the emo kid in glasses). This is for the comedy, because that's the amazing bit, right? There's also some hints dropped for later chapters too. Also, apologies for the non-PC language used by me and James; it's just something we say sometimes so please don't take offense. Next chapter we'll have some guest appearances from some of the people you may or may not remember from part I.**_

 _ **Content warnings: lots of swearing and insensitive insults**_

 _ **Please review! I love hearing from you guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, my friends (to an extent...) or McDonalds)**_

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

"Guys! Wake upppppppppppp!"

The four guys were woken up this way on the first day of the year, barely remembering what happened the previous night.

Uta was the first person to have the will-power to sit up. Still wrapped up in the sheets, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Just gone 10am," KT answered, "You need to hurry up. We have lessons in half an hour."

"Yeh," Sami added, subconsciously holding the sides of her arms, "James will kill us if we're late…"

Ayato raised an eyebrow at them. "You guys have lessons on the first day of the year?"

"Mhm," Jess nodded, "But Sami, ET and James do everything, so it's fine."

"Well whatever," he grunted, burying himself back in the sheets, "You guys do what you like. I'm staying here."

Jess and KT both shook their heads, Sami shooting them a nervous look before walking over to Ayato and kicking him, "James will attack both you _and_ me if _anyone_ is late. You've felt his punches; they hurt."

"Ugh, fine…"

"Good," she replied, walking back over to the others and then out of the room. "We'll see you in a bit. Don't be late."

And with that, they left.

"My head hurts…" Kaneki groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, "What exactly were we drinking last night?"

"Blood wine," Uta told him, getting out of bed, "Ayato did warn you. The hangovers aren't very nice."

"Yeh… stop acting so chill about everything…" Ayato mumbled, face pressed against the pillow, "How are you not dying? I've built up a pretty good alcohol tolerance myself."

"Ayato, please. You're still only 14," Shuu intervened.

He glared up at him, "I'm 15, dumbass…"

"Aha, he's still so young~"

"Stop being a pervert…" muttered Ayato, turning himself over and sitting up. He pressed a hand forcibly against his forehead. "Dammit… my head kills like fuck…"

"Oh well," Uta dismissed, "Kaneki, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. I don't think I h-"

"Hang on?!" Ayato cut Kaneki off, aggressively facing Uta, "How come you don't care about me?"

"Well, because I like Kaneki," Uta reasoned nonchalantly, "Anyway, hurry up and get ready. You don't want your girlfriend getting hurt."

Ayato frowned, blushing slightly, "She's not… ngh…"

Kaneki changed the topic a little bit after, worriedly examining himself. "Hey guys… how did I get so many scars on me?"

The three of them shrugged.

At that moment, Kaneki's mind flashed back to being in the tree with V. "Oh… right. I remember now."

…

"Where are they?!" Sami yelled frantically, "James and ET are gonna be waiting in the science classroom right now!"

"I'm sure they'll be here," KT tried to convince her, but she didn't sound overly concerned.

Just before Jess was about to speak, the door to the guy's room opened slowly, and Kaneki poked his head out slightly.

"Umm…" he stuttered, "Are we safe to come out? S-sorry about being late…"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Sami yelled, hastily pulling him out of the room and dragging him down the corridor, "FOLLOW YOU RETARDS!"

The others scurried away behind her, climbing the 6 flights of stairs and eventually reaching the top of the science block. Just before Sami burst into the room, Jess grabbed her sleeve.

"What?" she retorted, "Come on Jess, you're making me l-"

"I found these in my pocket," Jess told her, pulling out a bag of cheese crisps, "Hold them out in front of you and Ayato when you enter."

Sami's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the bag, throwing her arms around Jess' neck, "You're a live saver!"

"Why… are you keeping… me safe?" Ayato asked, still panting from the route march to the classroom.

"Aw, are you tough enough on your own?" Jess patronised.

He glared up at her. "Shut up…"

"I'll go first," V declared, pulling out her scissors and stabbing the door.

"V…" KT deadpanned, "That's not how you open doors…"

"Is it no-?"

V was cut off by a high pitched scream from inside the room.

"Who was that?" Kaneki wondered, slightly worried, "Did she stab someone?"

V removed the scissors from the door and examined them, "No, there's no blood unfortunately."

"So it was James?" KT asked, "He's the only one who screams in that pitch."

Sami shook her head, "No; ET's scream is pretty squeamish and feminine too."

Jess smirked, raising an eyebrow at Sami, "And how do you know what his scream sounds like?"

"Shut up…" Sami frowned, "Just get in there."

"That's what she said…" Jess muttered under her breath quietly. Fortunately, Sami didn't hear (or at least she pretended not to).

"You're late!" James accused the second they opened the door properly, already raising his fist. "We're friends, aren't we?""

"Well…" Sami contemplated, "Yeah?"

"Well then," James started, "Friendship is showing up _on time_ to a meeting place, not 30 minUTES LATE!"

"Okay okay… I'm sorry…" Sami flinched at the volume of his voice.

"You better be. How will I punish you then?"

"That sounded a bit kinky, not gonna lie," ET pointed out.

"Hey!" Jess yelled, "I'm supposed to be the dirty minded one!"

All whilst the 6 of them were arguing, Ayato, Kaneki, Uta and Shuu all stood bewildered.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ayato questioned judgementally, remembering to keep his voice low so that the others didn't hear him.

"I have no idea…" replied Kaneki, still staring at the scene in front of him. V had ended up on the table, KT and Jess were on the floor, ET was cowering in the corner, and James was chasing Sami around the classroom, attacking her with endless insults about how slow she was.

"I think James wants to get off with Sami," Shuu suggested, grinning to himself.

Uta disapproved of his theory. "No. V obviously has a thing for James. She's just jumped on top of Sami to stop her, after all. No, the sexual tension I sense here is mainly between Sami and ET."

"So Jess and KT are irrelevant?" Shuu proposed.

Uta shook his head once again. "No. They're all relevant. Sami is the leader, but for some reason, she doesn't have much control over either V or James. Or at least, if she does, it's not obvious."

The two of them conversed about the group for a little longer, before being interrupted by screams coming from Ayato.

Kaneki poked Uta's shoulder. "Sami just ran Ayato into the wall."

"Huh?"

They turned around to see Sami hiding behind Ayato, the two squished against the wall.

"Take them!" Sami yelled, passing the bag of crisps to Ayato, "Open them, point them towards James, and don't do anything else."

Ayato stared at her, "Uh… what?"

"Don't eat them or anything. Just open them!"

"Umm… sure…"

Slowly, he pulled apart the cheese crisps, staring at them in disgust before holding them out.

All of a sudden, James – who was previously charging straight at the two of them – halted, not daring to move a muscle. Instead, he held his hands out, and shuffled back with a terrified expression on his face.

"Nah man," he said, "That's bare tight."

"Umm…" Ayato looked towards the people behind him, "what?"

"He's terrified of the smell of cheese crisps," KT explained.

James screwed his face up. "They smell like puke. I don't know how anyone can eat that shit."

Soon after, ET contradicted everything James had just said, wandering over to Ayato and Sami, and eating one of the crisps straight from the bag.

"Hey!" Jess protested, "Don't take them!"

"It's our sacred James-repellent!" Sami added.

"SHUT UP!" James screeched over all of them, "I am growing sick, and intolerant of you spastics. Why can't you stay focused for long enough as to not go off on a tangent?"

"Alright, okay," Sami gave up, walking over to the table with the task sheet. Shortly after, ET and James followed, the other 7 standing around confused. "What are we doing?"

ET read over the sheet, adjusting his glasses before saying, "They want us to test various foods for starch."

"Oh come _on,_ " Sami exhaled, "That's basic biology."

"I don't know what starch is," V said.

Sami stared blankly at her. "What."

"Even I know that," KT stated.

"Yes, that's because you know everything which is even remotely connected to doughnuts," Sami commented.

At that, KT smiled creepy at her, pulling out a small cardboard box from her pocket and retrieving a doughnut.

"We don't even need to do this," ET mentioned.

Sami agreed, "No. This is obvious-"

"No," James cut her off, "We are going to do the practical."

"But there's no point."

"Shut up. I love doing practicals, so we're going to do it."

"You can, but I d-"

"No, Sami," James spoke calmly, with a slightly threatening edge to his tone, "We are going to do the experiment in the way which we have been instructed to. Do you understand?"

Cowering, Sami nodded, shortly followed by ET accepting as well.

"So, I presume you guys don't want to help us do shit with this food?" Sami asked, slightly confused by their reactions.

Both Shuu and Uta looked mostly calm, but even KT, V and Jess could sense the awkwardness between them as Uta shot Shuu a sidelong glance. In front of them, Kaneki shook his head frantically, unable to voice his opinion or reasoning. Beside him, Ayato managed to utter out a small reply resembling something along the lines of "nu-huh".

Despite finding their reactions weird, Sami decided not to question it, simply exchanging confused looks with ET before helping James with the experiment.

….

After about an hour of tedious work, Sami, ET and James could finally sit down and work on the write up. All 3 of them had headphones, and so they were oblivious to everything else which was happening around them.

Across from them, V was sitting on the window sill, cutting up and dismembering one of the dolls which she had stolen from her sister. A couple of tables away from them, Shuu and KT were discussing food again, talking through some of the best places to eat. Admittedly, their opinions did vary quite a bit, as Shuu's favourite dining locations included places like Le Gavroche, whilst KT tended to prefer places like McDonalds.

On the opposite side of the classroom, Jess and Uta were watching something on her tablet. Despite not knowing what they were watching, anyone with half a brain could take a pretty good guess, since Jess appeared to be enjoying herself, whereas Uta looked like he was about to rip out his own eyes.

Finally, in the centre of the room, Kaneki was pressing an ice pack against Ayato's wrist.

"I can't believe that prat knocked nitric acid on me…" he muttered, "I mean, I know it'll heal fast, but still, it hurt like shit."

"Well, it is corrosive; after all," Kaneki told him, lowering his voice, "You're lucky it will heal. The amount which James spilled on you would be enough to send the average human to hospital."

"I'm not sure if 'spilled' is the right word," Ayato glared across the room at James, "I'm fairly certain this _wasn't_ accidental."

Kaneki removed the ice pack, examining where the incident had occurred. "The tissue was damaged, but it's nearly healed now. I think we'd better put a bandage on it just to make it seem real."

"Do whatever you want," Ayato grunted, watching as Kaneki dressed the area of skin still scarred red, "Thanks."

A few seconds later, James announced abruptly to the whole room; "I'm done."

Sami looked up from her book, readjusting her glasses and removing one of the ear buds. "Yeh. And?"

"I want a burger," he declared.

ET was next to respond. "And?"

"We are going to McDonalds," James decided, his voice stern.

"No, I'm not done," Sami replied, picking up her pen again. James frowned, pulling back his fist and punching her. "Ouch. Shit man, that hurts!"

"Don't be pathetic, that was only 56% force," he said, "Besides, I would've thought it wouldn't hurt as much for you, since you have extra l-"

"JAMES!" she yelled, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to go to McDonalds."

"Why?"

"Because I want a big tasty with extra bacon," James whined.

Sami sighed, "Fine. Let's all go to McDonalds then."

…

"Where the hell are we?" Ayato whispered to Kaneki as they turned a corner. It was only about a ten minute walk, but it was also freezing, considering it was the middle of winter.

"McDonalds. It's a primarily American food outlet."

"Nah, I don't need all the background crap," he retorted, "I mean; what does it sell?"

"Umm… just like burgers and stuff. Are you sure you're gonna be okay eating it?"

"I should be. Although, to be honest, I don't remember much about what Arata told me."

Kaneki turned to look at him, puzzled. "I thought you told us you didn't know how."

"Nah," Ayato countered, "I was forced to grow up eating human food from the neighbours. But it's been a while."

The 10 of them walked in, ordering their food and taking a seat. The first thing which drew their attention was James.

He had 3 big tasty burgers, all with extra cheese and bacon. Carefully, he was taking them apart, stacking them up into one whilst eating the fries. The table fell into silence, all eating slowly as they watched James bite a massive chunk out of the stack of burgers.

"Woah," he drawled, "Ah mate. This food is orgasmic."

They continued staring.

"Ah fam… this shit is great. Mate, arghh. This is legit orgasmic," he continued, making strange sex-like noises along with it.

A few minutes later, everyone resumed eating. Both Uta and Shuu looked completely normal as they ate away. KT had managed to finish 3 boxes of chicken nuggets, and had now moved onto the big mac (which took 10 minutes to prepare). V was eating ketchup straight out of the container, and Jess, ET and Sami were all eating relatively normally.

Across from them, Kaneki was surprised to see how natural Ayato was acting. He didn't expect him to be able to act like a completely normal human with no difficulty.

A little while later, the four guys went off to the bathroom, one by one following each other after short intervals. Once again, Sami and Jess found it slightly strange, but didn't question it.

Once Uta had arrived, he walked in, removing one of his earrings and picking around in the keyhole on the door to lock it.

"I'm surprised you all managed to do that so well," he commented, leaning against the door, "Although you did make it a bit strange by following each other into the bathroom."

Shortly after, one of the stall doors opened, and Ayato staggered out looking extremely pale.

"Ugh. I had to get that human crap out of me," he argued, walking over to the sink and leaning on it for support, "God, that stuff is horrible."

Uta nodded, "I agree. Just remember to keep your act going."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter; they'll find out eventually. And once they do… well, I'd rather not think about that."


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/Ns: I am so crap! Haha, srsly. I lost all motivation to write this for 10 freaking days. But, to make up for my incompetence as the writer of MC, I worked really hard on this chapter and made it something original which we'd never done before. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but ch 6 will be truly fabulous. So, this is part 1 of 2 of the strip club night. Yes, I know I said people from Part I will return, but I had to switch around some of the chapters to make that work. Also, once again, I do not personally consent to things like this, but as I've said many times; we're in a school for insane people, so it's like us x1000.**_

 _ **Content warnings: detailed drug use, sexual hints, a bit of yaoi (yes, I know. I simply couldn't stop myself from throwing it in there)**_

 _ **Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought of this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

"Um… quick question," Kaneki asked nervously, looking around at himself and the others, "… why did you make us wear this?"

Sami, Jess, KT and V were all standing in front of them, laughing their heads off at the guys. Sami was wearing all black, with thick black tights, a small black dress and 7 inch studded boots. Her lips and eyes were also painted in black.

Beside her, and currently clinging to her neck, V looked pretty similar, with sliver glittering from her ears and the same gothic make up. But, instead of the dress, she was wearing black mini shorts and a black crop top.

Next to her, Jess was wearing black skinny jeans with a royal blue tank top. There was also a translucent black shawl draped over her shoulders and arms, and slightly heeled boots reaching her ankles.

Finally, KT was wearing a bright green tutu, with black leggings and a rainbow t-shirt. In her hair, there were various colours attached in the form of highlights. Over all, the four of them looked like 2 goths, 1 emo and 1 scene kid.

Opposite them, and standing in front of their bedroom door, Ayato, Kaneki, Uta and Shuu were all standing awkwardly, fairly uncomfortable in the clothes they'd been given.

Out of the four of them, Uta looked the most comfortable in his black leather jeans and leather braces, covering only a little bit of his bare chest, which was already pretty much entirely covered in tattoos. Next to him, Shuu looked a little bit concerned, but didn't want to judge the four girls' 'artistic styles'. He had tight, dark purple skinny jeans, with 3 rips in them and an unbuttoned lilac shirt to top it off, a black tie loosely hanging from his neck as well.

However, the other two did not look pleased with their dedicated attire at _all_. The two had both been put in extremely tight black skinny jeans, the shreds in the leather making more of their skin visible than the actual clothing. Ayato had been given fishnet gloves, stretching up to his shoulders where the loose black crop top was hanging from. As for Kaneki, he'd been given a tight and skimpy vest top, the main colour black with the end fading into a dark red. Finally, all 4 of them were covered in gold and silver jewellery.

"Kaneki's got a point," Ayato agreed, "Why the fuck have you dressed us like prostitutes?"

Sami and Jess continued laughing hysterically, until Sami nodded towards Jess, who promptly answered:

"We're going to a strip club."

….

At some point during the drive, they had stopped to pick up ET and James up from where they'd spent the day. Unfortunately, Sami had not possessed enough authority to get them into any exciting clothes.

"I really don't want to be seen like this," Kaneki complained, climbing out of the van with a coat wrapped around him, "How far is it?"

"Oh, stop whining," V snapped, "Sami, how far it is?"

"We've parked close, don't worry," she reassured them, "So how do you guys like the clothes we chose for you?"

Uta replied first. "It's not much different than my usual attire; you girls have pretty good taste."

"Mhm, it's certainly creative," Shuu complimented, "I must say, you people are very interesting."

"I hate it," Ayato grunted, "I mean seriously, I know I must seem pretty badass, but fishnet sleeves? Nah."

Jess snorted, "Okay, hate to break it to ya, but you really didn't strike us as 'badass'."

"You couldn't even break out of my handcuffs," Sami added, "Oh, and that reminds me; I got new leather handcuffs. Well, V got them for me."

James stared at them. "What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

"We're married!" V screamed, jumping onto Sami's bag and clinging to her shoulders.

Sami flinched. "Ah. I guess I'll just carry you then…"

"So… where are you taking us?" ET questioned nervously, very disturbed at their appearances.

"To a strip club!" Jess yelled excitedly, "We rented one of those private rooms, with the bar and pole and everything."

"What the…"? ET stared at them, "What the actual hell is wrong with you?"

"It'll be fun!" Sami cheered.

"I agree; it'll be proper fun," KT added, "But, I've got a reputation to uphold, so I've gotta stay PG."

"What reputation?" Sami asked judgmentally, "Eating doughnuts and styling your fabulous fringe?"

KT nodded, "Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"No… no, it's fine…"

After a little more walking in the freezing cold, they finally arrived at the strip club. The building was several stories high, with strobe lighting flashing around the windows and onto the pitch black streets.

"Hello," Sami greeted the bouncer, "We've got reservations."

"Reservation name?" he replied, eyeing them suspiciously; it was quite obvious they'd given fake IDs when they booked it.

"MC," Jess told him, "We're there, see? Room 6."

"Alright," the bouncer said hesitantly, opening the door and directing them up the stairs.

Once they'd arrived at the top floor, the 10 of them walked in, all pretty satisfied with the deal they'd gotten. Well, apart from James, ET and Kaneki, who all looked absolutely terrified.

The room was a decent size, approximately 10 by 10 metres. The walls had panels of black, purple and gold, with a complete private bar all the way along the back wall. Along the two opposite side walls, there were black leather sofas, with purple and blue love seats secluded in the corners of the room. Beside each sofa, there were black shiny tables, each complete with an ashtray and stereo controller on them. The room had black, granite tiles covering the floor, apart from the centre of the room.

In the centre of the room, the floor had slightly larger tiles, each illuminated in a different colour. Right in the middle of those, there was a raised circular podium, with a silver pole bang in the centre, which rose all the way up to the ceiling. The flashing lights around it were also turned on, and the only thing needed to make it a real party was the music.

"I'm controlling the music!" Sami declared, walking over to the phone input and plugging hers in, selecting a song straight away and increasing the volume.

 _'_ _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson'_

"Oh my god! I love this song!" V screamed, running around the room like crazy and jumping on one of the sofas.

"Chill out," Jess said, walking straight over to the bar, "Let's sort out drinks first!"

"Ooh, get the shots!" Sami yelled, running over to where she was and pulling V with her.

"Are there doughnuts?" KT questioned, looking at the bar and seeing a plate of glazed ice doughnuts, "YESSS HERE I COME!"

 _'_ _You put a sour little flavour in my mouth now_

 _You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

 _But we're so lucky, kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_

 _Looking for the time of your life'_

"So, we're gonna be drinking human drinks all night?" Kaneki whispered to the others nervously.

Uta shrugged, "I suppose so. Drinks aren't as hard to consume though."

"And don't fear, Kaneki~" Shuu purred, "They're spirits; they'll burn as much in our throats as they do for the humans."

"Yeh," Ayato agreed, and then smirked, leaning towards Kaneki, "And don't worry; something tells me we won't need to intentionally get rid of it either."

 _'_ _A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_

 _A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

 _But back away from the water, babe, you might drown_

 _The party isn't over tonight'_

"What the hell have we been dragged into?" ET said to James as they reluctantly followed everyone over to the bar.

"I don't know," James shrugged, "But I brought the drugs."

ET stared at him, "In what world were you in when you thought it would be a good idea to bring these lunatics drugs?"

"I dunno. V asked me to."

 _'_ _Hey, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Hey, out the back door goddamn_

 _But I love her anyway, I love her anyway_

 _Out the back door goddam, but I love her anyway'_

"Hey, guys!" Sami called over the music, "Take the shots!"

Jess handed out the tiny shot glasses filled with liquor, holding hers up and saying, "Ready?"

"Yeh!" V and KT both yelled simultaneously, downing the shot at the same time as Jess, Sami, James and ET.

The four guys all did the same shortly after, Uta and Shuu looking natural whilst Kaneki and Ayato looked like their throats had just had acid poured down them.

 _Miss Jackson,_

 _Miss Jackson,_

 _Miss Jackson,_

 _Are you nasty?_

"James," V shouted over the music, "Did you bring the crack?"

"Yeh fam," James answered, pulling out a tiny bag of white chunks, "It's not as concentrated as usual crack though."

"Good thinking," Sami countered, "Pure crack is really addictive; we don't want that."

Ayato blinked a few times, already feeling himself lagging as a result of the alcohol. "How the hell do you know that?"

Sami shrugged. "I don't know why, but drugs are interesting. I research them a lot."

"… Whatever."

"Anyone going to wimp out?" James asked, filling the glass tube with the drug.

ET raised his hand straight away. "I refuse to do drugs."

"Boring…" Jess muttered.

"Do whatever the fuck you want," Sami retorted to him, taking the tube from James and flicking on the lighter, getting the first hit, "Ah, that shit's good. Who's next?"

"ME!" V screamed, taking it from Sami and proceeding to get the next hit, exhaling a steady stream of clear vapour, "Damn son, I'm feeling that stuff already!"

"Me next," Jess declared, plucking the tube from V's hand and breathing in the substance, "Aha, yeh, you guys gotta try this stuff!"

"Sure," Uta gratefully took it from her, heating the tube again and pressing it to his mouth. Inhale. Exhale. "Wow. That stuff is powerful."

Without a word, Shuu decided he'd be next, copying the former's actions before sighing in bliss, "Ahh _. Délicieux_!"

"Gimme that shit," Ayato said, snatching it up from Shuu and bringing to his lips. However, before he could plunge into the so-called magical world of being intoxicated, he was stopped by a hand grabbing him by the wrist. "What?"

Kaneki looked at up him uneasily. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Ayato…"

"Pfft, who cares?" Ayato dismissed, easily throwing the other's hand away as he took a hit, "Seriously; loosen up a bit… mhm, yep. I can feel it already."

"Well… I don't think I should do it…" Kaneki suggested nervously, "I-I mean… I don't reall-"

Ayato smirked, barely in control of his own actions at that point, but still maintaining the lasts of his remaining sanity as he said, "Here, lemme help you with that." He took another long drag, grabbing Kaneki by the back of the neck and pulling him closer Immediately, Ayato planted his lips onto the other's, sliding his tongue into his mouth and breathing out the vapour slowly.

Kaneki's eyes widened, struggling in Ayato's grip. He felt the drug hit him almost straight away as Ayato pulled away, grinning to himself as Kaneki blushed like crazy. Uta and Shuu looked astonished, ET and KT looked like they wanted to gouge their eyes, and James looked mortified.

"Ayato?!" Kaneki yelped, "W-what the hell was that?"

"Meh," Ayato shrugged casually, pointed to Jess, Sami and V. The three of them were fangirling insanely across the room. "They seemed to enjoy it. Fairly certain they're also turned on a bit now too."

"Huh?" Kaneki shook his head, feeling himself drift away from his thoughts, "What exactly are you expecting to get out of tonight?"

"To get laid," Ayato stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys!" James yelled over them, snatching the drug away from Ayato, "Don't take it all, mates!"

Sami sighed, "James, I really don't think it's a good idea t-"

She was cut off by Jess leaning on her shoulder and shushing her, "Shh. Let him. That way, we might get to see a bit of ET x James action!"

"Ooh, I agree," Sami whispered back, watching as James finished off what little remained of the crack.

Now that 9 out of 10 of them were high, they wandered off to the dance floor and pole, turning on dance music which none of them would ever listen to in their right state of mind.

"I got some cash!" V screamed over the music, pulling out a stash of £5 notes and flinging them all over the floor.

Jess stared at them, astonished. "Jeez. How did you get so much?"

V smirked. "You don't need to know that… Ahahaha!" The girl then started cackling madly, Sami and Jess simply shaking their heads and looking back towards the pole.

"Who's going first?" Jess asked.

Sami held her arms up and stepped back. "Not me. I'm waiting a bit."

Uta looked around the room, expression not changing as he gestured towards Jess, suggesting, "How about we go in pairs?"

Jess laughed, "Oh, I see. Someone's pretty confident. Alright, show me what ya got."

The other took her by the hand, leading her up towards the podium and grabbing the pole, whispering something in her ear.

"Ahh!" V fangirled, "He kinda looks like Andy Biersack! I feel like I'm at some sort of Black Veil Brides strip concert!"

Sami nodded, "Mhm. Fair point."

Across the room, James was telling an extremely terrified ET about Heathrow airport, and the ins and outs of a new runway. Overall, ET looked like he wanted to leave, picking up a bottle of whatever, downing some of it, and putting in his headphones.

Meanwhile, in the centre of the room, Uta clutched the pole, spinning Jess around and pulling her towards him.

"Go on!" Sami, V and KT all chanted, "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

"Sure," Uta replied nonchalantly, "We'll give you a night that you'll never forget."


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/Ns: Only 8 days. That's not too bad for me, eh? I had a bit of writer's block for the first time in ages this week, and so it took me and while to update Pandora Recovery Centre, and then this. I have 3 more chapter after this planned, as well as an epilogue like usual. I haven't had many idea for this one if i'm honest, hence the chapters have been a bit shorter. Whilst there's not as much as an obvious plot, it's definitely the most sexual fic in this series! Yikes, the smut is too much for me usually. Also, as for this chapter, I know Sami and V get a little busy... that's our little joke. We might be metaphorically married, but we're not actually together *throws arms up* IT WAS V's IDEA! Anyway, the next chapter... well, looks like the guys have a little bit of explaining to do! Finally, the song in here is Red Cup (I fly solo) by Cash Cash. I actually like that song, ngl.**_

 _ **Please review! Some of my reviewers from part II have disappeared and I want to know where you've gone :(**_

 _ **Content warnings: alcohol, drug references, swearing, very strong sexual scenes, even more Ayato x Kaneki yaoi, and a foursome! (Ayato x Sam Kaneki)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" Everyone surrounding the pole chanted, watching as Uta spun Jess around seductively.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly, the song chorus filling the room with a positive atmosphere as he made the first move.

 _I'm the gift that just keeps on givin'_

Immediately, Uta swung around the silver pole, placing a hand around her waist and pulling her back with him. He straddled the pole, still holding Jess closely as he began grinding against it.

 _I'm a slut and I won't stop, ohh_

Meanwhile, as the two continued dancing, V and Sami both started flinging the money at them, V now on Kaneki's shoulders and Shuu standing with KT, the two of them both impressed and astonished by their friends.

 _Like a drink that I can't stop sippin'_

As Jess and Uta kept the stage to themselves, Ayato felt himself growing increasingly bored, smirking once he'd thought of an alternative method of entertainment. Hardly in control of his own sanity at this point, he took Sami by the hand, ushering her over to one of the sofas.

 _Red cup, you know I fly solo_

"So, where are we going?" Sami asked, feeling herself being thrown against the back of the sofa, "Oh, I see… having a private show, am I?"

"Hell yeh," Ayato grinned sadistically, climbing over her lap and getting into position, "Although, I have to warn you, ever since my sister pulled me out of Aogiri, I haven't gotten my practise…"

For a second, Sami felt a slight urge to question this "Aogiri" place, concerned at what this guy used to do. Nevertheless, all suspicions were dropped once he started her lap dance.

 _Shawty wanna romp, tell her bring her friends_

At the pole, no one had noticed Sami and Ayato's absence, choosing priority over who would take the pole next, now that Uta and Jess had finished their… dance.

"MEEEE!" KT shrieked, leaping up to the pole and beginning to climb it.

"That's not how it works!" Jess yelled, bursting into a fit of laughter at KT's spectacular dance moves. She'd climbed up the pole by about a metre, and was currently performing a wide variety of impressive dance moves and acrobatics.

None of her friends had ever seen this amount of skill and energy when she was sober.

 _Do it every night, party never ends_

Meanwhile, ET and James were still sitting on the secluded sofa in the corner of the room. James had started rambling on about the rules of his made up country; Cobrastan or something (nobody ever took much notice) whilst ET had managed to successfully get through about 5 bottles of liquor

So, to sum it up: they were both pissed.

"Haha, you see," ET laughed, pointing to the girls in the centre, "They're all back in black! Ahaha! Get it, eh?"

James completely ignored him, still off in his own world - or country.

"WHY DOES NOBODY EVER GET MY AC/DC JOKES?!"

 _Like a drink that I can't stop sippin'_

Once KT had completed her performance, Sami and Ayato had also returned. Shuu was still cheering people on mindlessly, whilst Uta and Jess had snuck off to the loveseat in the corner.

"Who's up next?" Sami questioned, "I have to say… I think Ayato should get up there; ya moves are pretttyyyyy good~"

He grinned, "Alright. I'll pick a partner."

"Well… neither me nor V are any good at dancing, so I think you better look for someone else," Sami suggested, winking slyly at V once she'd picked up on where this was going.

"Hm, fair point," Ayato agreed as he strode over to Kaneki, "Let's do this."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Whilst he was still high like the others, he hadn't consumed enough of the drug to render him completely unaware of his surroundings. Unfortunately, everyone else had reached that point.

"You're my dance partner," Ayato declared, "Get to the pole."

 _Red cup, you know I fly solo_

"WHAT?!" Kaneki screamed as Ayato dragged him up onto the podium, "Ayato… n-no… I don't dance!"

"Nah, come on. I've seen those moves when you're training with my sister."

"Uh…" Kaneki was left speechless, wondering whether he could muster up enough strength to get himself out of this situation. On the one hand, it would be completely embarrassing to do something like this. But, on the other hand, they probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. Realising that there was no way he was getting out of this – with his judgement clouded by the drugs – Kaneki gave in. "Screw it. Let's go."

"WAHHHHHH!" V screamed, leaping onto Sami's shoulders.

"JESSSS!" Sami yelled, "You're gonna miss the real life yaoiii!"

At the sound of her name, Jess' head jerked upwards, pulling away from Uta and clapping.

"Those two…" Uta muttered, face palming, "I presume it's just… _adolescent curiosity_."

"Oooh, this will be soooo interesting~" Shuu cheered, "Go on, Kaneki! Be the star of the show!"

Taking the lead, considering everyone was now paying attention, Ayato slammed Kaneki against the pole, pressing his hips against Kaneki's and sliding the two of them up and down the pole. Ayato's crotch was so obviously placed level with Kaneki's, making the scene somewhat… _extremely_ sexual.

"WAAAHAHAHAHA!" V and Sami both fangirled, effectively collapsing onto the floor in a heap. KT looked like she wanted to gouge her own eyes out, wondering what the hell was wrong with everyone in that room.

Satisfied that everyone was enjoying their performance, Ayato grinned, taking the 'show' to the next level. Abruptly, he thrust a hand inside the fabric of Kaneki's shirt, slowly dragging the hand lower until it reached his pants. Unbuttoning the first seal, Ayato placed a finger underneath Kaneki's chin, bringing his blushing face closer to his.

"A-Ayato…" Kaneki stuttered, "T-this is getting weird."

"It doesn't matter. I ain't gonna fuck you," Ayato whispered in his ear, "It's just getting them excited."

Kaneki opened his mouth to reply, but instead Ayato placed his mouth onto his, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Feeling his face heat up even more, Kaneki gave up retaliating. Instead, he simply let Ayato continue.

After a little more of this, Ayato finally released Kaneki, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and descending from the pole.

"Dang… that is something else…" Ayato commented, pulling Sami back over to the sofa where they previously were and continuing what they were previously doing.

Meanwhile, ET had completely given up on life at this point, completely shutting James out with his music. James, on the other hand, was still going on about Cobrastan.

In the centre of the room, KT had taken the stage once again, still putting on her performance of Olympic-like acrobatics. Shuu had started pestering Kaneki for information about his endeavour with Ayato, whilst Uta and Jess had taken it to the next step on the other side of the room. Eventually, V managed to retrieve Kaneki, dragging him along to the opposite side of the room and throwing him down onto the sofa next to Sami and Ayato.

"So… what are we doing here?" Kaneki slurred, unable to see or hear clearly at that point. Those drugs were too strong for him. The effects of them, combined with the alcohol, were also only just hitting him now.

"We're going to get busy," V whispered, climbing onto his lap and lying across Sami's waist, where Ayato was currently straddled. Sami stopped, watching casually as V stretched out across the 3 of them. V added, "With Sami and Ayato."

Both Ayato and Kaneki raised an eyebrow at each other, but quickly dismissed it, deciding that, if this was what the girls wanted, then this this is what they'd get.

Sami tilted her head at V. "Really, V?"

"YESS!" V yelled, pulling on Sami's hair, "We gonna do this shit, damn! We get the yaoi action too!"

She shrugged, "Meh. Fair point."

And, without any further words, Sami flipped Ayato over, him and Kaneki sitting side by side, each with V and Sami on their laps. V leaned her head onto Kaneki's neck, sliding her tongue past her ear and slipping a hand into his shirt. Meanwhile, Sami leaned onto Ayato's shoulder, slyly moving a hand down into his pants and pushing him left a little.

"Show me how to do it all at the same time," Sami breathed in his ear, gesturing for him to get closer to Kaneki. He obliged, leaning in and pulling Kaneki's face to the side.

"Let's do this shit. Touka doesn't have to know," Ayato said quietly to him, before yanking his face towards his and placing his lips onto Kaneki's. Seductively, he slipped his tongue into his mouth, opening their mouths wider. Keeping one hand on Sami's waist, Ayato secretly placed a hand in the pocket of Kaneki's jeans, satisfied at the feel of Kaneki's arousal as he continued.

Sami and V smirked at each other, winking before beginning to slide the guys' clothes off. A little later, Ayato flinched, pulling away from Kaneki and grabbing Sami's wrist.

"Hold it," he instructed, turning to Kaneki, "Hey, Ken… how about we show them _truly_ what we've got, eh?"

"Wha?" Kaneki said, glancing up at him with hazy eyes.

"Oh, come on Kaneki, let's get them out."

"… Oh! Right… um, should we?"

"It doesn't matter," Ayato dismissed, "They won't remember a thing…"

Unable to think clearly at that moment, Kaneki gave in, his words still slurring as he muttered, "… um, well, okay…"

Meanwhile, James' head had lulled onto ET's, and he'd quickly fallen asleep. Whilst he wouldn't get ill like their guests usually did, James didn't have a high narcotic tolerance like the girls, and so had passed out at this point. Slightly terrified of the close proximity at first, ET eventually gave in, falling asleep on the back cushion of the sofa and shutting out this nightmare.

KT had kidnapped Shuu, dragging him behind the bar and pulling down the drinks with them. Honestly, no one really knew what they were doing down there.

Finally, Uta and Jess were oblivious to the world, having reached probably 10th base by now with a wall of sofas surrounding them.

However, the isolation of the foursome between Ayato, Kaneki, V and Sami meant that no one saw when Kaneki and Ayato whipped out their kagune.

….

The next morning, Ayato was the first to wake up, with a pounding headache and a churning stomach which sent him straight to the bathroom the second he woke up. The room was still left in darkness, but the clock displaying _07:18_ supplied enough light to the room to allow Ayato the vision needed for diving head first at the toilet.

Shortly after his unpleasant wakeup call, Ayato collapsed onto the side of the wall, memories from the previous night flooding into his conscience as he face palmed, grunting, "Fuck… we messed up, didn't we?"

A little while later, the door creaked open, Kaneki entering the bathroom and stumbling into one of the stalls. Ayato didn't question it as he heard the sounds of Kaneki retching, waiting until he was done whilst also containing his own nausea.

Once he was complete, Kaneki stood up wearily, leaning against the bathroom wall for support as he stumbled forward and poked his head into Ayato's stall.

"Um… Ayato?" Kaneki said, his tone hinted with concern, "I think we've got some explaining to do…"

"Oh fuck…" Ayato cursed, "Have the girls woken up then?"

Kaneki nodded regretfully, "Yes, and… well…"

"What?"

"Well… they've remembered everything…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/Ns: Here I am! Lol, i'd say a week is pretty good for me. I had a break from writing, because why not. Anyway, here we have the big revelation! Heh, it goes a lot easier than expected. Sorry about the cliffhanger by the way. Now, two things for this chapter: there are several references to Part I of MC with the death note characters, including the return of Connie and Poppy. Also, the part with Ayato and his father/the reason he can't die, that's all coming from the Manga of Tokyo Ghoul, so if it seems OOC, its probably because you've only watched the anime. Finally, yes, my feet are size 9 -_-**_

 _ **Please review! I love knowing what you guys think! I've got 2 more chapters left + the epilogue, so tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Content warnings: lots of swearings, some sexual references**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

Ayato's eyes widened, his expression filled with both dread and fear. "They… they remember the kagune?"

Kaneki nodded regretfully, "When I woke up, they asked me what it was that we were using last night, when we… well, I don't exactly remember…"

"You don't want to," Ayato grimaced, "I'll never be able to look at you the same way again…"

"Oh… right."

"Fuck… we are completely screwed. No one ever looks at us the same when they find out what we truly are; no, they just push us away. And these guys will be no different."

"Ayato, there's no need to be so negati-"

"If you tell me to stop being so negative, I will break every single one of your bones and fucking eat you alive."

Kaneki silenced promptly.

Ayato continued, pacing around the room restlessly whilst effectively ripping his own hair out, "Argh, I do not want to deal with this. My entire life has just been fucked up by people realising that we're monsters. It's just like when…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Ayato's voice faded, and he shook his head, mentally cursing himself and telling his thoughts to just _'fuck off'_. He dragged a hand down his face, turning on his heel and storming into one of the stalls without another word.

Tentatively, Kaneki followed, approaching the stall and knocking lightly on the door. "Ayato? Are you ok?"

"Fuck off Kaneki…" Ayato groaned from the opposite side of the stall, "You're the last person I need running your mouth right now."

"Oh… sorry…" Kaneki stuttered, wondering what the hell had shaken him up so rapidly. Suddenly, however, it clicked in his mind what must've happened.

 _"_ _It's just like when…"_

The realisation hit Kaneki like a sack of rocks. Ayato was talking about when his father was killed… because the humans found out.

"Ayato, its fine…" Kaneki whispered, leaning against the stall door and keeping his voice low, "They won't kill you."

In a split second, the door was yanked open, Kaneki being thrown to the floor by Ayato's shoe. He glared straight down on him, frowning fiercely.

Although still mostly hostile and bitter, a small fraction of Ayato's tone was riddled by sadness as he said threateningly, "Don't you ever talk like you know about that again."

Squirming underneath the restraint, Kaneki glanced up at Ayato. He replied, "I'm sorry!"

Instead of beating the crap out of him like he usually would, Ayato simply sighed, releasing the terrified Kaneki and walking over to the sinks, dabbing his face with water and staring at him reflection in the mirror.

Kaneki stood up wearily, rubbing the back of his head where it had smacked onto the tiles when he fell. He was slightly concerned, to say the least. Mentally debating whether he should ask Ayato what was wrong, Kaneki eventually decided against it, noticing that Ayato looked extremely depressed. In fact;

Was he crying?

Shaking off his own thoughts, Kaneki sauntered over to the door, taking a deep breath and turning to face Ayato. "I think we should go and explain this now. I told them I wouldn't be long."

Ayato shook his head hastily. "No way. They'll call the CCG or something. I can't die yet. I've… still got things I need to do."

"I don't think they have the CCG here…"

"That's irrelevant. They'll still kill us. Or hate us. I don't fucking know. I'm just not telling them myself."

Kaneki exhaled, looking at Ayato dead straight in the eyes as he said firmly, "Look. Uta and Shuu are probably gonna be really annoyed, and you're right; they might hate us. But how else are we gonna get out of this?"

Ayato shrugged, "We could tell them it was some weird version of hentai?"

Wordlessly, Kaneki just stared. "… No."

"Ugh, fine," Ayato eventually gave in, losing the willpower to continue arguing. Despite usually fighting for his own way to the extent of possibly killing someone, he was in no condition to fight right now. "But I'm not saying anything."

"It was your idea," Kaneki muttered under his breath, fortunately out of ear reach for the other as they slowly left the bathroom, walking out onto the already problematic scene.

In a long line, James, ET, Sami, Jess and KT were all standing in a row, with V sitting casually on Sami's shoulders. ET and KT just looked confused, having missed all of the previous events which lead to this. Jess was chuckling to herself, still trying to imagine what V had described as "giant tentacles coming out of Kaneki's arse" whilst James looked extremely judgemental. Finally, Sami and V just seemed curious, currently trying to get their heads around the previous night.

Meanwhile, opposite them, Uta and Shuu were both standing, eyebrows raised as they glared at Kaneki and Ayato.

"Kaneki. Ayato." Uta deadpanned, his piercing gaze set dead-straight on the two teens, "I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Oh… yeh," Kaneki agreed nervously, stepping forward and glancing up at Uta desperately.

Uta threw his arms up, edging back, "I'm not getting you out of this one. It's you to who decided to use your kagune to engage in weird activities with the girls… and each other."

"K-Ka… Kagu wha?" Sami intervened, "What are you on about?"

"Well… u-um… y-you see…" Kaneki started anxiously, avoiding eye contact with the girls as he face Ayato uneasily, "We… w-we aren't really… _human_ , to be p-precise…"

Jess listened intently, asking, "Well? What are you then? You look human to me."

"Um… w-we're… ghouls."

The six people in front of him all stared in utter confusion.

"Ghouls?" KT questioned, "Never heard of 'em."

"Neither have I," Sami countered, "What does it mean?"

Watching as Kaneki stepped back nervously, Uta sighed, face palming as he explained nonchalantly, "Ghouls are creatures who are human in every way, except we have a different digestive enzyme which means we can't eat your food. The only thing we can eat properly is human flesh."

"Okay…" Sami muttered, trying to keep up with them, "But that doesn't explain those weird things from last night."

"We use them to fight," Shuu told her, "Every ghoul has a different one."

The others nodded slowly, trying to piece two and two together to understand everything which they'd just been told.

Sami was the first to break the silence. "So… you guys are all basically humans… who can only eat other humans?"

"Well… when you put it like that…" Kaneki countered, "I wasn't always a ghoul though. But… that's a story for another time."

There was another short pause, before Ayato finally worked up the courage to speak, "We're not human. We're ghouls. And that's why everyone hates us and rejects us when they find out… that this is what we really are."

"We don't hate you," Sami responded causally, "I don't see why it should make a difference."

"Yeh," Jess added, "Me and Sami took the virginity of two grim reapers, for fucks sake. We honestly don't care."

Sami glared weakly at her. "Did you have to say it so crudely?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You guys are so weird…" ET muttered, "Since arriving here, I've been made even more mentally screwed up than I already was."

"Nah, you were already special," Sami laughed.

Before the conversation could develop any more, James cut her off, "Hang on. If you guys don't eat our food, you've never tasted the orgasmic taste of a Big Tasty?"

They all shook their heads.

"What the fuck?" James screwed his face up in dismissal, "What happens if you eat human food?"

"We have to get rid of it," Uta explained, "Properly brought up ghouls can eat and make it look natural. It's quite easy to blend in with humans once you master the skill."

"So, you guys want us to keep this a secret?" Sami questioned.

Kaneki nodded frantically, "Yes, thank you! I'm sorry… that you had to find out."

"It's okay," Jess repeated, "We honestly don't care."

"Yeh. But, I do have one final question," Sami mentioned, "You guys drink our alcohol, but surely that's human food, right?"

"We can only drink coffee and water," Uta replied, "When it comes to alcohol, we have to drink a special type of wine. But, to be honest, when it comes to spirits and stuff, it's so strong that no one really tastes it anyway."

"Well that makes sense," Sami agreed, changing the topic very abruptly, "So, what do you want to do today?"

…

The 10 of them had returned to the school at about 10am, dedicating about 2 hours to getting showered and dressed before climbing into the van. The girls had planned yet another surprise, but promised it to be PG this time. All they had told the guys was that it was winter themed, since the weather in the UK had dropped to about 2 degrees.

A few minutes into the journey, Sami decided that she had one remaining question. "Okay, I get you guys don't want to keep talking about this, but I just have one more question. It's for Ayato."

Ayato rolled his eyes out of dread, "Oh god… what is it?"

"Last night you kept talking about this place called Aogiri. What is that?"

"Oh… it was an organisation in Tokyo which fought against the CCG. My dumbass sister pulled me out of it recently though."

"Who are the CCG?" V asked.

"They try to kill all the ghouls," Kaneki told her.

Sami chuckled, "So… Aogiri is basically the ghoul's version of the mafia?"

Ayato nodded, "Yeh. Pretty much."

"Aha, I think I've found my type," she joked, "About a year ago, we had another 4 guys staying with us. The guy I had a thing with was pretty badass. But, inside, he was just pathetic."

"Hey!" Ayato yelled defensively, "I'm not pathetic! That's just rude."

"Oh please," Sami scoffed, "This other guy was probably a little better at holding his drugs, and that's saying something."

All of a sudden, James interjected, "Alright. My time to talk about Cobrastan."

"Oh, James, not this aga-"

"In Cobrastan, all police are armed with FA-MAS 62 assault rifles."

James continued rambling on for a while, no one else in the van actually bothering to listen to what he was saying.

In the front of the van, ET sighed, "Damn, I feel like I'm on the highway to hell." When his AC/DC reference received no response, ET frowned, plugging in his headphones and grumbling, "You guys are so boring…"

…

After a half an hour drive, Sami finally pulled the van into a parking space. The car park was relatively large, but also quite empty.

The guys looked around, reading the signs above the entrance as they clambered out of the van.

"Wait…" Ayato deadpanned, "We're going _ice skating_?"

"Yep!" Sami cheered, "It's alright if you've never done it before. I'm shit at it too."

After another few minutes, the 10 of them had rented their skates, the guys unable to convert Japan sizes to European sizes, and Sami embarrassed about having to ask for size 9 shoes.

Eventually, they made their way to the rink. There were a few small groups mostly crowded around the edges near the barriers. In the centre of the ice, there were two girls. They were both the same height, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with brown hair. The two's moves were indeed impressive, and they were more or less synchronized as they ice skated swiftly.

"Hey! Sami!" KT called, "It's Poppy and Con-wan!"

"Oh yeh!" Sami shouted back, uneasily stepping onto the rink and gripping the sides desperately, "Hey guys!"

At the sound of their names, Connie and Poppy both skated over to the group.

Connie, the brunette, grinned at them, "Oh, so you've recruited a new set of boyfriends?"

"I hope you haven't done _too_ many weird things with them!" Poppy added cheerfully, "Hey, KT, come dance with me!"

"Sure," KT agreed, successfully staying upright with the assistance of one of the penguins on the ice as she glided to the centre with the other two.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the rink, Sami and ET were struggling greatly to keep their balance, constantly collapsing and having to seek the assistance of the railings. Both Jess and V were more than capable of staying steady on the ice, V constantly yelling "Born to make history!" whilst Jess laughed at the guys.

Uta and Shuu were fairly unstable at first, only falling over a couple of times before getting the hang of it. On the other hand, Ayato and Kaneki were both failing miserably, the two of them repeatedly falling over straight onto their backsides after losing control of their balance. Finally, James had given up, and was currently bum-shuffling across the ice.

"Ouch!" Kaneki yelped, tumbling to the ground besides Ayato for what felt like the thousandth time, "Damn, my ass hurts…"

Ayato snickered, "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Especially after what you and I did last night."

Before Kaneki could reply, he heard someone call his name:

"Hey! Kaneki! I see you're pretty bad at surfing the ice, eh?"

At the call of his name, Kaneki's head jerked upwards, and his eyes doubled in size once he registered who it was. "Hide...?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/Ns: WAAH! It's done. Yes. This is the last chapter. It's quite long, but that's cause its the last one... and quite a lot of stuff happens. So, basically, this is quite Ayato-centric, but that may or may not be because I am obsessed with Ayato and literally just want to go into Tokyo Ghoul and hug him! Yeh... if you read the manga, you'll understand all of this. So, theres is literally too much foreshadowing in this for part IV. Yes, there will be a part IV, but i'll talk more about that in the epilogue. So, yeh. The epilogue is after this, but im finishing it here. Sorry if it wasn't as amazing as the last one; my forte is suicide and drugs (I know im so messed up) and so last one was easier for me to write in depth, but I still think this was pretty good. It's been fun writing this, and i'll see you in the epilogue! Finally, yes, I had to make a reference to Club Penguin shutting down._**

 ** _Please review! I don't know where all of my readers from part II went :'( Nevertheless, let me know what you thought of MC Part III!_**

 ** _Content warnings: swearing, some sexual scenes, alcohol_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or my friends (to an extent...))_**

 **~ Chapter 8 ~**

"Hey, buddy!" Hide called, skating over to Kaneki swiftly and throwing an arm around his shoulder, " _This_ is where you were?"

"H-Hide! H-h-hi!" Kaneki stuttered nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I asked that manager of yours where you'd gone, and he gave me the address here," Hide chimed, leaning playfully on Kaneki's shoulder, "He also asked me to tell you that you're going home tomorrow."

Kaneki's eyes widened and he wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or sad. "So, that means you came all the way here to see me?"

Hide smiled, "Sure, buddy."

"Oh… thanks. So, are you here alone?" Kaneki asked casually, finally regaining his composure as he held in a laugh after watching Ayato fall over yet again.

"Nah, Shinohara insisted that Juuzou came with me," Hide chuckled, "Probably just wanted to get rid of him. Also, Juuzou mentioned that he'd never travelled before, and it's been pretty fun!"

"Who's Ju-"

Before Kaneki could finish asking his question, a high pitched squeal came into their hearing range, before a short, skinny boy (or girl; he wasn't too sure) came flying across the ice, crashing into the fence and narrowly missing Kaneki and Hide.

"Wohoho!" he cheered, "That was sooooooo fun!"

Hide shook his head, laughing, "Kaneki, that's Juuzou. Juuzou, meet Kaneki."

"H-hi…" Kaneki said quietly, shaking the other's hand hesitantly.

"Hey, Kaneki!" Juuzou greeted cheerfully, "How ya doin?"

"I-I'm good, but… didn't that hurt?"

"Nahhhh," Juuzou commented, twirling around randomly on the ice, "I do stupid stuff like that all the time!"

"O-ok…"

Before he could continue acting like an idiot, the words Shinohara had spoken to him rang in his ears: _Don't forget your true purpose in going. We've had a few reasons come in to investigate this Anteiku place, and this is a good place to start._

"So…" Juuzou continued speaking normally, "You're all the guys from Anteiku, right?"

"Oh, yeh!" Kaneki answered, glancing around the rink and quickly locating Uta, Shuu and Ayato. Uta was looking at his phone, Shuu was admiring KT's dancing, whilst Ayato continued falling onto his ass. "Where are you from, then?"

"Ohhh, just the same place Hide works."

"Yeh… it's a lot of fun," Hide added slightly uneasily, and part of Kaneki wondered whether his job was all that exciting, "So, how has your time here been so far?"

Kaneki shifted uncomfortably, placing a hand behind his head and answering awkwardly, "Well… it's been… _interesting…_ "

Just before Hide had the chance to come out with some snarky comment, Ayato managed to manoeuvre himself over to where the 3 currently were, pulling himself up with the assistance of Kaneki's arm.

"Ahh… fuck," Ayato cursed, rubbing his backside, "My ass hurts like shit… heh, who _was_ it on top last n- oh, who are you guys?"

Both Hide and Juuzou stared at the two, Hide mortified and Juuzou clueless. Meanwhile, besides them, Kaneki currently had his head faced downwards, a hand covering the blush which had slowly formed at the thoughts of last night.

Hide was the first to speak up. "Urm… what did you guys do last night?"

"Don't ask…" Kaneki muttered.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Ayato teased, walking around to stand behind Kaneki. Smirking, he shuffled closer to the other, whispering seductively in Kaneki's ear, "Bite the pillow; I'm going in dry."

Horrified, Kaneki turned to Ayato, throwing him a questioning expression.

Ayato simply bit his bottom lip, hushing at Kaneki before strutting away. "Later losers."

Hide faced Kaneki once again. "Ummm… who is that?"

"Oh, yeh," Kaneki snapped back into reality again after being sent into insanity with Ayato's strangely impressive flirting. "Do you remember that girl who kept rejecting you at the coffee shop? Touka Kirishima?"

"Pffft… I wouldn't say _rejecting_ …" Hide laughed, "But yeh, I know who ya mean."

"Yeh, well, that's Ayato Kirishima; her younger brother."

"What?!" Hide exclaimed, "So what is he to you?"

"No! No no no no no!" Kaneki claimed, flailing his arms around in denial, "N-nothing like that…"

"So, why was he being all flirty with you? And what did you guys do last night?"

Kaneki sighed, "Don't ask…"

Just before another conversation could arise, Uta and Shuu skated over to the trio, Uta placing the phone back into his pocket.

"Apparently, Anteiku is finished;" Uta told them all bluntly, "Our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Yeh, Hide mentioned that," Kaneki responded, "He and Juuzou are friends of mine."

Juuzou interjected, "Since when was I your friend?"

Hide nudged him on the shoulder, whispering, "Just go with it."

"When are we telling the girls?" Shuu wondered, "I must say, I believe they'll be very upset."

"Ayato; you tell them," Uta ordered.

"Huh?! Why me?" he complained, skating back over to the group and leaning on Kaneki's shoulder.

Uta shrugged, "You're good at being an arsehole?"

"Ugh… you really don't like me, do you?" Ayato frowned, turning around to face where Sami and ET were still falling over, "But fine."

Shakily, Ayato attempted to skate away, falling over a few times before successfully reaching his destination.

"Yo."

"Wah! Ayato!" Sami jumped, tumbling onto the floor and pulling ET down with her by his sleeve.

"Ouch!" ET screamed, "What was that for?!"

Sami grinned, "Sorry… So, what's up?"

Ayato took a deep breath, realising that it would probably be easier to just come out and say it; "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow. We're leaving."

"Oh…" Sami muttered, lowering her voice as she leaned up to him, "What do you want to do? You know… can't exactly go out for a meal, and we probably don't want you having a hangover on the flight."

"It's fine," Ayato dismissed, "We could go for a drink or something?"

"You sure?"

"Yeh. Kaneki's dragged along his friend, too, so we've gotta seem natural to them."

Sami peered over Ayato's shoulder, instantly spotting Hide and Juuzou. "Oh, yeh. I see. I'll bring Connie and Poppy."

Ayato didn't reply, only cocked an eyebrow at her as they began staggering towards the centre.

"What?" Sami flinched under his glare, "I'm stealing this quote from James, but you should've learnt by now that everything we do ends in an orgy."

"…"

Meanwhile, Connie and Poppy had joined KT with the penguins, despite both of them being very able skaters. In all honestly, it was probably them trying to give Club Penguin a funeral. Across from them, James was getting lessons from Jess and V, who were only helping him so that they had the opportunity to take the piss.

….

After another hour or so of skating in such manner, Sami eventually decided they would be leaving, considering ET had smashed his glasses, and she'd somehow managed to sprain the muscle in her wrist. V and Jess were reluctant to leave at first, but were quickly convinced when Sami told them that they were going to a cocktail bar.

"I feel like this is going to end really badly…" ET sulked, sitting in the front of the van with Sami, who was driving.

"Oh, shut up," Sami retorted, "You're only 15; you don't get a say in the decision."

ET glared weakly at her. "I'm 16!"

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…" Sami realised, "Well then, we're only waiting for V then."

"Huh?"

"Well… we're leaving when we're 16."

"Are we?" ET's face lit up.

"Yeh…"

In the meantime, Hide was trying his best to flirt with Connie after Kaneki had finally revealed the incidents between him and V. Besides them, Poppy was admiring Juuzou's stitches, whilst Jess and Uta behind them had somehow ended up on each other's laps.

Ayato was still picking on Kaneki about earlier.

"So, that guy is your friend?" he asked, pointing to Hide.

"Yeh, we've been friends for as long as I can remember," Kaneki informed, eyes softening at his next statement, "Well, ever since my mother died, at least."

"Ah, I see…"

For some reason, Ayato's usual sarcastic demeanour had diminished, and Kaneki was fast to observe this. Tentatively, he said, "Hey, Ayato… do you always turn this way when someone reminds you of… your father's death…?"

Ayato froze, staying completely static as he slowly turned his head towards the window, gazing out onto the road and trying to distract himself.

"Ayato?" Kaneki repeated.

Taking a deep breath, Ayato sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well… I guess… Touka told me about everything, but… she never mentioned you very much."

Ayato stayed silent, refocusing his vision back on the road, ignoring Kaneki once again.

Kaneki – despite knowing full well that he was being ignored – continued, "I mean… why _did_ you join Aogiri? Is there any reason? Everything you do… it just seems like you're trying to, I don't know… distract yourself, or something.

"Maybe I am," Ayato shrugged, trying his best not to let Kaneki any deeper into his conscience.

Obviously, Kaneki disagreed. "What actually happened before I came? I mean, before you joined Aogiri?"

"Touka hated me, probably. I was only about 14, and every other night I'd come home with a half empty bottle of god-knows-what and an empty pack of fags. It was… about that point that I gave up," Ayato admitted, "She was a student; I was a mess."

"Oh..." Kaneki glanced out of the window, watching as the vehicle parked itself and gradually came to a stop, "Thank you for telling me."

"Eh," Ayato brushed it off, eyes still staring at anywhere except Kaneki as he clambered out of the seat, "To be honest, I'll reveal pretty much anything about myself to avoid talking about Arata's death."

…...

Once the group arrived inside, they found a large table with 14 seats, each opposite each other and trailing across the floor besides the window.

"Okay," Sami spoke up, "What does everything want?"

Eagerly, Jess and V both yelled their choices:

"PINA COLADA!"

"BLOODY MARY!"

"Alright…" Sami chuckled to herself, "Pretty much defines each of your personalities… James? ET?"

"I don't know anything about cocktails!" ET whined, "I didn't even choose to come here!"

"Oh, fucks sake, just shut up," Sami shot back, "I'll just get you something random then."

"I will have a Margarita," James requested formally.

"Jesus Christ, James. I'm not that rich!"

"Yeh, but I didn't think you were poor like-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sami demanded, breathing deeply as she searched for the will power to continue before giving in, "Fine. I'll get you that. Guys?"

"Um…" Ayato scanned the menu, "Blue Lagoon?"

Sami nodded, "Kaneki?"

"I-I'll just have the same as Ayato… I've never really been to a place like this before."

Ayato raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were at university?"

"I am."

"… oh."

"Right, KT?"

"The rainbow one!" KT exclaimed.

Sami stared at her blankly. "What?"

"I don't know what it's bloody called!" KT shouted, "I just remember that there's one that looks like a rainbow!"

"Um… alright then… I think I know what you mean," Sami pondered, turning towards Uta and Shuu, "Guys?"

"We'll just stick with the Bloody Mary," Uta told her, gesturing to himself and Shuu.

"Kay then… Connie? Poppy? Juuzou? Hide?"

Before any of them could request a drink, Juuzou threw the menu down onto the table, yelling, "I want the Sex On The Beach!"

Hide sighed, "Juuzou, I really don't think you should-"

"Nooo! Let him!" Poppy interrupted, "I wanna see what happens."

"Ugh… fine. Can I just have the same?" Hide asked.

Sami nodded, memorizing all of the orders before disappearing off to the bar.

"So…" Connie turned to Hide, "You go to many places like this?"

Slightly intimidated by a girl approaching him for once, Hide chuckled nervously, "Hehe, no. The college parties I go to aren't usually at places like this."

"Oohh, I see," Connie laughed, "Me and Poppy are 17; we'll be heading off to college soon."

"Ah, nice."

Sami returned shortly after with the drinks, handing them out before emphasising the fact that this would be their _only_ drink.

….

She was very wrong.

As the night dawned over the MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane, the only sound which could be heard was the 14 of them, all staggering through the doors to Sami, Jess, V and KT's living area. To put it bluntly, they were all intoxicated.

"Yoooo," Sami laughed, her and Ayato stumbling into the room and collapsing onto the sofa, giggling to themselves about nothing in particular, "What time are ya guys leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Ahh, fuck," Ayato muttered, "I have no idea… Uta?"

The other (who was probably the least drunk out of all of them) glanced at his watch, "Well… it's 10pm now, and we leave at 6am. So… about 8 hours?"

"Damn it… right, let's make this shit last," Ayato smirked, taking Sami's hand and pulling her up.

"Ohhh, escorting me to the bedroom, are we?" she teased.

"Well, duh. If I'm going to return to Anteiku to hear Touka nagging to me about being 'irresponsible', I might as well get laid the night before."

"Hm. Seems legit."

Meanwhile, in the lounge, V had already pounced on Kaneki, pressing him down against the sofa and pulling out the scissors. Unfortunately for him, Kaneki was too out-of-it to retaliate, and simply allowed it to happen. After all, what difference would it make? They'd be gone this time tomorrow.

"Woah, Kaneki," Hide laughed, amused at the sight before him, "Never seen you like this before. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Kaneki glanced up at him idly, holding a thumb up to him and replying, "Thanks, Hide."

Next to him, Connie and Poppy nodded at each other secretly, Connie moving herself over to Hide, leaning on his shoulder and grinning up at him, "Soo… would you like to do something similar?"

"Huh?" Hide turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can come back to my room," Connie offered, trying her best to seduce Hide.

"Sure!" Hide cheered, his speech slightly slurred as he followed her out of the room.

Poppy, on the other hand, didn't need to put too much effort into convincing Juuzou to come back to her room, simply complimenting his stitches a few times before the making out commenced. As they left the room, Jess and Uta simply shrugged at each other.

"They are a weird couple," Jess commented under her breath.

"Mhm, never seen that guy before," Uta mentioned, pointing to his bedroom, "So, shall we?"

"Yes please."

Once all of them had left, KT, Shuu, ET and James were the only ones left standing (besides V and Kaneki on the sofa who had already abandoned most of their clothes).

"I'm bored," KT complained, smirking to herself before dragging Shuu into the bathroom, "You're going to be my entertainment. Plus, I can't even eat doughnuts!"

"Oh, I apologise," Shuu purred, seating her on his lap as they perched on the edge of the bathtub before whispering in her ear, "But you know… I am certainly a person for _that_ kind of fine dining as well~"

In the meantime, back in the lounge, ET and James were left standing on their own, staring in awe at their surroundings.

"Let's go back to our room," James suggested.

ET stared at him, terrified, "Um… what are you going to do to me?"

James screwed his face up. "Ew, not in that way. That's just gay."

"Ugh…" ET sighed, wandering out of the room, "Whatever it takes to get out of this hell…"

….

The next morning arrived far too soon, and the task of waking everyone up was, to no surprise, left to Uta.

He closed all of the suitcases carefully, dragging them into the lounge and waking up Kaneki.

"Ugh…" Kaneki groaned, holding his head in obvious distress, "What time is it…?"

"Quarter to six," Uta answered nonchalantly, "Shuu is awake already, and getting dressed. Are you hungover?"

"Mhm," Kaneki nodded cautiously as not to worsen the already developing headache, "Definitely."

"Well, good luck, because you're about to get on a plane."

Kaneki grimaced, "Ugh… I'm not sure my stomach is up for that, but alright."

Despite the noise, KT, Jess and V all remained asleep.

Meanwhile, in the adjacent bedroom, Sami had been woken up only a few seconds ago by the lovely sound of Ayato throwing up into their bin, crouched on the floor and looking like death.

"Ah, jeez…" she sighed, stumbling out of bed and squatting down beside him. She entangled her fingers into his hair, pulling his bangs away from his face as he continued puking. "You alright?"

Just before he sat up, Ayato spat once more into the bin, collapsing back onto the wall and groaning, "Ugh… yeh, I'm fine for the moment."

"Really?" Sami asked suspiciously, "You don't look too great."

"Nah, it's fine," Ayato waved his hand in dismissal, standing up shakily against the wall, "My head hurts like shit, but I'll be fine."

"Okay. So, one quick question before you leave, you mentioned last night about your sister, Touka. Is she gonna be too mad about knowing all of this?"

"Who said she's gonna find out?" said Ayato, sipping from the glass of water perched on the dresser, "She never knew about the things I used to do."

Sami tilted her head at him, questioning, "Why? What did you used to do?"

Ayato shifted uncomfortably, "Just things like coming home really late… I'd just go out at night with other ghouls, get drunk, smoke, some weird kinky shit… it varied, really. But when Touka took me back to Anteiku and I still did that, she used to get really mad at me."

"Okay, as long as she doesn't find out then," Sami chuckled, "Well, let's go get the others; it's nearly 6."

...

After a lot of bribing and persuading, Sami finally managed to convince KT, V and Jess to go downstairs and say goodbye to the guys. She stayed away from James and ET, knowing full well that she'd be in store for a full force punch if she awoke them at this time. Sami herself had possessed the decency to actually get dressed, whilst Jess and KT remained in their pyjamas, still half asleep and they both leant on Sami's shoulders. V, on the other hand, was wrapped in a giant black blanket, and no one could be sure whether she was actually clothed or awake.

The guys were also quick to notice that Hide and Juuzou were already on the minibus, Juuzou asleep on Hide's shoulder as Hide waved joyfully at them. Thankfully, the door had been shut.

"So, thank you for letting us stay here," Uta thanked, watching as the van pulled into the driveway at the front of the school, "It's been very… interesting, I guess."

"Yes, indeed~" Shuu chimed, "And thank you for treating us like humans, I think Ayato need that, mhm~"

"Tch," Ayato scoffed, "Shut up…"

Kaneki remained silent as the girls said their goodbyes, only paying attention when Sami walked over to Ayato, placing her lips onto his before hugging him tightly. She eyed Kaneki, grabbing his attention as she whispered in Ayato's ear, "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

Ayato rolled his eyes, "Sure…"

Sami nodded at Kaneki, and he quickly picked up the hint of what she was trying to tell him.

 _'_ _Watch out for Ayato, please?'_

The four promptly boarded the minivan, sitting by the window as they drove away slowly, the silhouettes of Sami, V, KT and Jess all fading into the distance, dissipating from their view as they moved further away from the school.

"You know…" Sami pondered, grabbing the attention of V, KT and Jess, "Something tells me that… things are just going to go really wrong for them…"


	9. Epilogue

_**(A/Ns: My hand slipped again... Nearly 3 weeks gone from this, but i didn't abandon it! This is the standard epilogue this time, but with a group chat instead. So, enjoy! Also, on my quotev account (see ) profile I'm going to be making another quiz, but this one will be 'How well do you know MC Boarding School?' so look out for that! The next part is due for 23rd April, but keep a look out for MC anyway! ~ Sami)**_

 **~ Epilogue ~**

Sami, James and ET were all huddled around a computer, V, KT and Jess waiting eagerly around it with their phones ready in their hands.

About 2 weeks after the guys had left, Sami came out with a plan; a possible way in order for them to hack into a forum and quickly talk to the guys through their private accounts, before the connection broke.

And so, James and ET pursued the idea, until the day had finally come when they could get online.

"We're on!" Sami yelled, grabbing her phone from the desk and logging onto the chat, "James, invite Ayato and Kaneki to the chat."

"What about Uta and Shuu?" Jess asked, tapping away at her phone.

James shrugged, replying, "We couldn't find their accounts."

"Right."

"How do we know they're even going to be on there at this time?" KT questioned, slowly logging into her account as she munched on a doughnut.

"We won't know," ET answered simply, "Its luck."

"Yeh. And I really hope they see it and pick up quickly…" Sami mentioned.

 _[2_emo_4u], [sink_our_sins], [ET_phonehome], [James_582], [maneater], [doughnut_queen] joined the chat 'Let's make this quick'_

 _2_emo_4u:_ hello? Did this work?

 _James_582:_ Yes, dumbass. It's working.

 _ET_phonehome:_ At least one of them should be on soon

 _maneater:_ why do we need to make this quick again

 _2_emo_4u:_ coz we hacked the website

 _James_582:_ No! You idiot! We didn't hack it.

 _ET_phonehome:_ We basically did

 _James_582:_ NO! All we did was mess with the signals so we could get access to their private chats.

 _doughnut_queen:_ stfu no one cares

 _sink_our_sins:_ Ok

 _[Kaneki_Ken] joined the chat._

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Um… what is this?

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ How did you get onto my account?

 _2_emo_4u:_ we hacked the website. We don't have long

 _James_582:_ Oh for fucks sake. We didn't hack it!

 _James_582:_ You deserve to get punched for that.

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Who even is this?

 _maneater:_ u seriously can't tell?

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Um… no.

 _James_582:_ Oh god he's so dumb _._

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Wait, is this the people from MC Boarding School?

 _sink_our_sins:_ Yes

 _.4u:_ where's Ayato?

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Still in bed.

 _2_emo_4u:_ isn't it like, midday there?

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Yes. Yes it is.

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ He's hungover. He's been acting strange lately.

 _maneater:_ get him on here now

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ If I go in there, I'll get attacked.

 _sink_our_sins:_ Oh well

 _ET_phonehome:_ That's not how you're supposed to speak to the person you were fucking

 _2_emo_4u:_ she's a sadist; ignore it

 _ET_phonehome:_ Oh, right. Stupid thing to say

 _James_582:_ Where the fuck is dat kid?

 _maneater:_ probably butt-fucking Ayato

 _2_emo_4u:_ I wouldn't be surprised

 _sink_our_sins:_ Ok

 _[AyatoK] joined the chat._

 _AyatoK:_ What the fuck is this and why am I here

 _2_emo_4u:_ to speak to us, of course!

 _AyatoK:_ Oh great

 _AyatoK:_ I don't even know who's who

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Neither do I

 _AyatoK:_ Shut up and stay on the floor

 _ET_phonehome:_ Um… why is he on the floor?

 _James_582:_ Bit kinky innit.

 _maneater:_ wow they really r fucking

 _sink_our_sins:_ Yay

 _AyatoK:_ Ew no, I just attacked him for waking me up

 _2_emo_4u:_ I wouldn't be saying 'ew' to that when you already did ;)

 _AyatoK:_ Ok that one's gotta be Jess

 _maneater:_ nope

 _2_emo_4u:_ im not Jess. That's just mean

 _maneater:_ hey!

 _2_emo_4u:_ just kidding :P

 _AyatoK:_ Oh, so maneater is Jess and retarded emo kid is Sami?

 _James _582:_ Correct.

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ ET_phonehome is obviously ET

 _AyatoK:_ Shut up. I didn't give you permission to speak.

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Then can you get your foot off my chest?

 _AyatoK:_ No

 _maneater:_ how are you this lively if ur hungover?

 _2_emo_4u:_ Jess has got a point. You were always pathetic with hangovers

 _AyatoK:_ This isn't called 'lively' it's 'angst'

 _sink_our_sins:_ so emo

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ That's got to be V

 _doughnut_queen:_ did everyone forget about me or something?

 _James_582:_ Yes

 _2_emo_4u_ : well yes, considering you just left to get more doughnuts

 _doughnut_queen:_ and I brushed my fringe

 _2_emo_4u:_ see?

 _maneater:_ guys the connection is glitching

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ I'm not surprised. We've got to go work downstairs in a minute anyway.

 _AyatoK:_ Im not working im still dead

 _2_emo_4u:_ don't say that! The last I see of you will be you dead!

 _AyatoK:_ Oh well

 _2_emo_4u:_ Kaneki have you been doing your job?

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ I try. I try.

 _AyatoK:_ What

 _2_emo_4u:_ Never mind

 _AyatoK:_ Whatever. I'm getting back in bed

 _maneater:_ with Kaneki?

 _sink_our_sins:_ ha

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ No. We're going to work now.

 _Kaneki_Ken:_ Goodbye guys

 _[AyatoK], [Kaneki_Ken] left the chat._

 _James _582:_ And the connection just cut out.

 _ET_phonehome:_ well that's done

 _sink _our_sins:_ ok

 _maneater:_ is that just ur go-to respone for every chat?

 _sink_our_sins:_ yes

 _ET_phonehome:_ I bet one of them is going to die

 _2_emo_4u:_ i hate to agree with you on that, but I think you might be right

 _doughnut_queen:_ wow we r all so sociable

 _2_emo_4u:_ True. Let's go

 _[sink_our_sins], [maneater], [doughnut_queen], [James_582], [ET_phonehome], [2_emo_4u] left the chat._


End file.
